Shattered Ice
by Shashoom
Summary: Frederick walked the Earth alone. Being a specter wasn't easy, it wasn't meant to be. He found her and decided to train her. She was his student but what was he to her? To her, he was a friend, mentor, guardian and true love. Takes place during the events of Frozen. One character is OC. First fan fic so go easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks.
1. Prologue

**SHATTERED ICE**

PROLOGUE

The crackling sounds of the fire echo through the room. The walls shatter, cracks spreading through; the once great castle now falling in ruin and in the middle of this large room lay two people. A young girl in a plain white dress and light brown hair is crouched in front of what seemed like smoke with images moving through it. She stared at it intently, the corners of her lips moving upwards forming the slightest of smiles. A few feet from her was a ghastly image, a man covered in blood. He was lying on the steps that were in front of the large throne. He had ravened colored hair, a strong jawline and was slightly muscular. He lay there, bleeding, a part of a flute sticking out of his torso and the other half of it in his thigh.

Cough!

The man began coughing, blood spurting out of his mouth. Despite the state he was in, this man seemed content. Why? Any other would be dreading having to die in such a macabre way but he didn't seem to mind. He lifts his head and stares at the ceiling; the cracks spreading at a rapid pace, pieces of it falling down on the ground. Both he and the girl seemed unfazed by what was happening around them.

Darkness.

The mans eyes flutter open as he stands up; he was different that before, he was no longer bleeding and had a different set of clothes. He wore a long black coat with a buttoned shirt underneath and a black set of trousers. He looked around and saw where he was standing, a large pile of rubble. The place where there once stood a grand castle.

The moons bright lights shimmer across the kingdom and the man, for once, admired its beauty. He would not take the time to relish in the beauty that life had to offer but this was his chance, he could finally live, now that he was dead.

The kingdom of Erebos was quite beautiful, he always had thought that but it was poisoned by its people. The people weren't greedy nor a bunch of corrupt men, no, they were far from that. These people required help and that's what he tried to give them, though admittedly, his methods were a bit extreme.

He walked around the town, not many people were outside as it was getting late and people needed to get up early for work. He watched as mothers called their children home, men closing down shops and the kids complaining, asking their mothers for five more minutes outside. He stared at all this, his mind thinking on the simple beauty of life but from his face, all you could see... was nothing.

He walked forward, looking at a child who had fallen down as he was running home. The child was sniffling while he clutched his knee, having scraped it. The man stood before the child, wanting to help him but he couldn't, not anymore. At that moment the boys mother came running at him, checking his knee. "It's just a bruise, you'll be fine.", said the mother, reassuring her son. The boy smiles at her as she picks him up. She walks towards the man who continues to stare at her, his expression inscrutable. She walks directly towards him, not changing course. Stop, you're gonna run into him, but she doesn't, she merely passes through him. The man looks down as she walks through him, not being used to such a feeling.

"That's gonna take some getting used to.", said the man. He turns around and stares at the woman and child, his expression never changing. He looks around and sees that the place is nearly deserted. He sighs. 'Is this what it's gonna be like?', he thought. 'A world of people and I stand in the dark, alone?'

'This is what you deserve!', another voice inside his head screams out at him. He nods at that thought, agreeing with it. He looks around once more and now their was no one in sight. He grabbed the sleeve of his right arm and lifts it up till his elbow. The veins, up till a few inches above his wrist, are completely black and are bulging out. The man seems unscathed by such a horrific sight. He lowers his sleeve.

He raises his arm and stares at his hand and in a blink of an eye, his hand is engulfed in a fire that burns with a fierce intensity. The fire immediately goes out.

"Now what?"

The man begins coughing, violently. He covers his mouth with his right hand. After a few seconds, he stops coughing and lowers his hand. He examines his hand and sees that their is a small amount of blood on it.

"Hmph"

He wipes his hand on the side of his sleeve.

'Well, Frederick, it's gonna be a lonely life from now on, what are you gonna do?', the voice in his head asked. Frederick stands there, staring, coughing ever so slightly after every few seconds.

"Now, we stay put."


	2. Chapter 1: A Grim Day

**CHAPTER 2:**

**A GRIM DAY**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I am so happy that I'm finally writing this idea down. Granted, it's not exactly as how I thought of it in my head, it's still here! And I am excited to hear what you guys think about it. Again, this is my first fan fic so I request that you be gentle with your criticisms. I will be accepting of all criticisms you may have but implore that you not be snippy about it. One last thing, I hope that you guys enjoy Frederick cause I really have a lot planned with him.**

100 years later

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Arendelle; the birds were singing, not a cloud in the sky, yet there was something wrong. The entire town was set in a shroud of depression as if a great tragedy had befallen it. The people wondered what had happened. Why had the castle gates been closed? _Did something happen to the King or Queen? Maybe something happened to the princesses. They've been closed for a week now. They wouldn't close the gates for no reason. _At this point, the people only had rumors and their own speculations to make sense of this strange occurence. But life continues and so the people returned to their normal routine, wondering what had happened.

Ever so often would the people come out of their homes or shops to glance at the gates, to check if they had re opened but that never happened. The people kept hope that the gates would re open soon and things would go back to normal. They couldn't be more wrong.

A 100 years, a 100 years had gone by and Frederick was still here. Roaming. That's all he ever really did, roam. Well, that was the case for the first few years, only walking from one place to another, only stopping to sit down. But eventually, Frederick succumbed to a terrible feeling, boredom. Frederick had nothing to do and he expected as much but never knew the full effect of the boredom he would face.

As always, Frederick roamed. He had walked all the way to Arendelle. Through the snowcapped mountains which were quite spectacular. Frederick walked into the small town.

'Well, this is quaint', the voice inside him said as he gazed on the small town.

Frederick had developed the habit of talking to himself since their was, by default, no one else to talk to.

"There is something alluring about it.", he said while he coughed.

Frederick would often respond to his own thoughts, so as to never forget proper speech but he must admit, he did get lonely but that was the point. He had to suffer for the crimes he committed.

Frederick looked the same, even wore the same clothes and they showed no signs of damage or age. Though Frederick looked the same, physically, there was something different about him. He seemed stronger yet weaker. He held a demeanor of strength and power but his eyes held the feable spirit of a man who had grown tired, tired of roaming the world alone, tired of the pain he was in and mostly, tired of listening to himself think.

He coughs.

Frederick marches into the town and as he walks in, he too feels the bleak aura the town was giving off. _Something tragic must have happened. These people seem depressed. Wonder what happened._

'What do I care?', a voice inside of him spoke.

'Of course you care. That's why you're here, suffering.', another voice spoke out.

Frederick looked around. Though he felt that he had to help them, he couldn't. What could he do to help them? He could neither talk to them nor touch them. He was a ghost to these people. A specter. _Why is it so cold?_

Frederick feels a slight shiver run down his spine. It was cold, in the middle of summer? Something strange was happening here but what? Was this the reason why these people seemed upset? He then notices a small boy run onto the street, glaring at the grand castle and its door which were closed. Why were they closed? The boys mother walks out after him. "Johnathon, get back inside. You have chores to finish.", his mother ordered. "I just wanted to see if they re opened the gates. What do you think happened?", Johnathan said as he stared back and forth at his mother and the castle. "I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fixed soon. Now, come on.", his mother gestured for him to get inside which he obediently did.

This was interesting. Frederick felt as he had to go to the castle. Something was pulling him towards it, attracting him and so, listening to his instincts, walked towards the castle. He coughed a few times.

One of the advantages of his specter form was that Frederick could, by choice, pass through inanimate objects such as doors. This ability helped in his break in of the castle. His invisible form helped in getting past the guards as well. His powers could not be used on living beings, not like Frederick would ever kill, he only did so when he felt it was necessary.

He walked through the halls of the grand castle. Most people would be awestruck at the sight of such grand architecture, such lavish furniture, luxurious paintings and so forth but for Frederick, this meant nothing. Material goods had their value but not enough to gain his attention or admiration, not anymore. He searched the castle, looking for a clue as to what had caused the gates to be locked. He coughed.

Eventually he reached a hallway in which his sight caught onto a small girl with auburn hair that wear tied into pigtails. She knocked on the door. "Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?", she sang those words.

'Singing, it had to be singing.'

Frederick watched as the girl continued to knock on the door, waiting for a response but no response ever came. Eventually, the young girl gave up and left with her head hanging in defeat. Frederick felt sympathy for the little girl, though you couldn't tell by the look on his face. Frederick moved towards the door. As he came closer he heard faint cries from the other side. He fazed through the door and looked inside. It was a small room, painted blue and there was very little in it. A blue desk, a bed and a wardrobe. Little for any person, including himself. He saw that their sat a little girl with platinum blonde hair and pale skin on the bed. She was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Anna."

Frederick coughs, a bit violently this time. He covered his mouth.

At that moment, Frederick felt something he hadn't felt in decades, shock. The little girl jumped off her bed and looked at Frederick with wide eyes. She screams.

"Who are you?!"

Frederick raises his eyebrows.

"Interesting.", he says while recovering from his coughing fest.


	3. Chapter 2: Can you teach me?

**CHAPTER 3:**

**CAN YOU TEACH ME?**

{Elsa's POV}

_Who was this man? How had he gotten in here? And why was he coughing so much? Is it because of the cold, is it because of me?_

"Who are you?!"

The man slowly raised his head. He said something through his coughs but I couldn't make out what. He lowered his hand and raised his head and he stood there, staring at me. I repeated," Who are you and how did you get in here?" The man squints at me. I felt very uncomfortable. The wind was blowing more fiercely, a storm had started in my room_, a storm I couldn't control_.

"Please, you need to leave." He remained standing. At that moment, snow started falling. This made the man look up, he remained unscathed. _Why isn't he running away? He shouldn't be near me, I could hurt him. I have to get him out of here._

{Frederick's POV}

Frederick stares at the snow, admiring it, admiring her. He didn't expect this, a magical being. He lowered his gaze back onto her. Who was this girl? He moved forward and as he did, the little girl, Elsa, backed away. She held her arms at her chest.

"Please, don't come any closer. You could get hurt."

He stopped and stared at her, tilting his head a little bit. 'She can't control it.', he thought. "You don't have to worry about hurting me, you can't." He continued to move towards her and this surprised her.

{Elsa's POV}

Why was he coming closer? Can't he see that I'm a monster? Elsa backed away even further but the man continued towards her. At that moment, she got scared and raised her hands. "Please, go away!", she screamed as she felt her powers surge out of her hands. She had created ice shards that flew towards the man and struck him in the chest. She screamed and covered her eyes. _I've done it again. I've hurt someone. I'm a monster, I don't deserve to live. _Elsa kept her face in her hands but eventually, she realised something. The man hadn't fallen down. There had been no thud. She hesitantly raised her head and was shocked to see the man still standing with the ice shards embedded into his chest. His face showed no signs of pain. How?

{Frederick's POV}

I felt more shock as those ice shards flew towards me and they thrusted into my chest. _I've gotten slow. _I felt the sharp pain course through my body but I had gotten used to such pain. This was nothing new for me. I stared at the shards and saw that they were jagged. Fear was controlling her. I look up and see the girl covering her face, trembling. She eventually looked up and her eyes widened when she saw me.

I raise my hand and grab one of the shards and pull it out. It was covered with blood which made the girl cringe with disgust. I then raise my other hand and pull the other shard out. With both shards in my hands, I look up at the girl. "Elsa, was it?" She nods. I stare at her, my expression remaining unchanged and then my hands are engulfed in a small fire that instantly melt the frozen shards. Elsa falls back, surprised by this.

{Elsa's POV}

_I could hardly believe my eyes. First, he doesn't even get hurt by my magic and now he creates fire out of his hands. Is he... like me?_

"How... how did you do that?"

The fire in his hands dies down. He quickly backs up and stands next to the wardrobe. This seemed strange. Why was he doing that?

"Tell your parents that you were sleeping and that you had a nightmare. They won't be able to see me." I glare at him. What did he mean they won't be able to see him. Of cousre they can, he's right there! At that moment, my door swings open and my parents quickly rush into the room.

"Elsa, what happened?", asked my father who was out of breath.

"Did you lose control?"

I stare at my parents face which was filled with worry but my eyes travel towards the man who had now moved closer to my parents. How were they not noticing him? At that moment, the man took his arm and swung it at my father. I nearly jumped up and screamed to stop him but stopped when I saw his arm faze through my father. What the heck just happened? Am I going crazy?

"You had a nightmare.", the man muttered and I got out of my trance.

"I had a nightmare", I stuttered. My parents continue to stare at me, their worried expression never dropping. "I had a nightmare and I got scared." The king then sighs a breath of relief and stands up straight. He moves closer to Elsa and bends down, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Elsa. Just try to control your emotions. You remember what the trolls said, you can't let fear control you.", said my father reassuringly.

"Well, these trolls underestimate the powers of fear then.", said the man who was now standing next to my mother. Even now, his expression remained the same. No hint of joy, sorrow or any type of identifiable emotion. Who was this man?

My father stared at me for a few more seconds when he got up and gestured for my mother to leave the room. My mother gives me a sincere smile and leaves with my father. I was now alone in the room with this man.

{Frederick's POV}

I turn back towards Elsa. It was clear her parents were afraid of her and were following the advice of trolls to help her. A strange set of events.

"Who are you?", asked the girl. She was a bit more confident now.

"Frederick, Mana Frederick.", I said as she continues to glare at me.

The girl clears her throat. "My name is Elsa, Elsa of Arendelle." She does a little curtsy. It was cute. She straightens herself up and continues to glare at me. This staring contest lasts for a few minutes until she finally speaks up. "What are you, why couldn't my parents see you? How did your arm pass through my dad?"

I cough a few times. "I am a specter.", I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world but it wasn't. Elsa's face bursts with confusion. "A specter is a type of a spirit." Her mouth forms an 'O' when I said specter.

"Does that- does that mean you're dead?", she asked, probably scared of the answer.

"Yes", I said without hesitation. "But that is not of any concern. The real question is that how did you get your powers?"

She looks at her hands, trembling. "I was born with them. They're a curse.", she spat those words.

"Only if you see them as such. It's how you see them and what you choose to do with them is what makes them what they are: dangerous."

Elsa looks up, her eyes scanning me. "You created fire before. Are you like me?". she inquired.

"Yes, I do employ a certain level of magic but unlike you, I was not born with them but that tale is for another time.", I said and I could tell that she was excited to meet someone like her.

"How did you learn to control them?"

"Sheer will."

"Can you teach me?"

Teach her? Could she be thought? She didn't see her powers as a gift but more of a curse. It would be difficult to make her think otherwise and until then she will never be able to control them properly. As my thoughts race around her request, I suddenly get a vision.

In my vision, I saw fire and destruction. Chaos and ruin wherever I looked. I look around and see bodies and in the distance stood a figure, dark and menacing and that figure laughed. It approaced me and I felt fear, true fear but as it got closer, it stopped, his foot covered with ice. He didn't seem to mind but it did slow him down, slow enough for other figures to attack him and take him down. And then, the vision ends.

I look up and see Elsa staring at me, scared. I find myself kneeling on the ground, clutching my head. _He shouldn't be here. He wasn't suppose to escape. Elsa was there, she's meant to be there. _And it was settled, I was going to train Elsa. But I had to return to that vision and see what else it held.

"Are you okay?", she whispered to me.

I stand up, coughing slightly. "I'm fine." I glare at her and see the worry present in her eyes.

"We start training tomorrow.", I command.


	4. Chapter 3: The Night After

**CHAPTER 3:**

**THE NIGHT AFTER**

{Elsa's POV}

What had just happened? Is this really happening? How did I even get here? Elsa pondered over these questions as she lay in her bed, tucked away under the covers. She had her powers under control at the moment but she noticed that some of the frost had spread across her pillow and some of the sheets. It's not like she minded, the cold never bothered her.

Elsa tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Tomorrow, he would come back. Frederick. He said he would come back and teach me on how to control the curse- no, my powers, he said not to think of them as a curse, it'll only makes things harder for me.

Frederick.

He was a strange man. He looked different than anyone I had ever met before. Granted, I'm still quite young and have not met a whole lot of new people but still, there was something about him. Despite his coughing, he was still a fit man. He had a muscular body, more than fathers, and had raven colored hair that were a bit ruffled up, he dressed in all black. He was by all accounts strange but the strangest thing was when he fell to his knees in the middle of our conversation, his hands on the side of his head pressing in hard. He was grimacing in pain. What was wrong with him? Was it some sort of a headache? He agreed to train me after having that 'headache'. So many questions about him, I've got to know more about him.

Frederick.

Can he really help me? I'm nothing but a person who hurts people. I've hurt Anna and I continue to do so by not opening the door and playing with her. Maybe if I get my powers under control then maybe I can fix everything. My parents would no longer fear me, I could rekindle my relationship with Anna and I could grow up to be a normal queen. But that's only if he can help me. Can he?

How had things gotten so out of control so quickly? One week ago, I was a carefree child playing with my sister, showing off my powers and now I'm trapped in my room, away from my family, relying on the teachings on a man I've just met. A man who could just be tricking me or... might not even be real. It would make sense. No one else can see him, he has powers and he came out of nowhere. My mind could just be playing tricks on me because of all the loneliness. Elsa grips her bed sheet tighter.

No.

I can't think like that. He is real and he's going to come back and with his help, I'll have my powers under control and be with Anna again. I have to put my faith into him. Elsa looked out the window for a few brief seconds, glaring at the pale moon light. Maybe he can help me.

And with that one final thought, she was asleep.

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

This had been quite an interesting day. After a 100 years, I finally meet someone who can actually see me. People born with magical powers are rare and they have no idea of the grand feats they are capable of. The conversation with her was still fresh in my mind.

* * *

_"We start training tomorrow.", I commanded._

_"I have classes throughout the day and I'm not allowed to go outside.", said Elsa._

_"Well, I don't really have anywhere to go so I can wait till your classes end. We begin training at twilight and will continue to train until I say otherwise.", I said calmly but I could tell that my words held an air of strictness as Elsa didn't respond but only nodded nervously._

_"I have to go.", I said as I made my way to the door._

_"Wait, you promise you'll be back?", she asked with the utmost hope._

_Promise. In my whole life, I had only one promise and that was towards myself and I couldn't keep it. 'You can still can.', a voice inside my head whispered. This was a voice I didn't recognize but that one statement gave me hope and so_

_"I promise."_

* * *

I stood outside the castle, it was nearing twilight. I looked around and in the distance, I could see a cliff, not high above the water and I decided to go there. I walked a few feet when suddenly a thought came to me. 'This is a good chance to try it out.'

I agreed and so I took in a deep breath and prepared myself. I stared at the edge of the cliff, I slowly tilted my head backwards, closing my eyes and then shot forward. I felt a strange tingling sensation but it left quickly. I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing on the precipice of the cliff. 'Guess it works.'

I had been practicing teleportation for a while now but had only been able to manage teleporting a small distance. Seems, that now I had gotten better at and was able to travel greater distances. I turn around and stare at the castles for a few seconds when the vision from before flashes before me. That figure, he was not suppose to be there, he can't be there but he was. Is this what fate had planned for me? Is this why I stand in this form? To battle? I needed to know more.

I sat down, crossing my legs. I took a few small breaths and closed my eyes. The visions were erratic and would come to me at random times but if I focused, I could see them properly.

* * *

I now stood in a dark place, no visible light yet I could perfectly see myself. I walked forward and as I did, a blinding green light emitted from in front of me. Any other would cover their eyes but I had gotten used to it, it was nothing more than a hindrance at this point. The green light fades away and what stood before me were multiple paths. I knew which one to follow, the one that would lead me to the vision from before and I walked it. Eventually, the path ended and the same green light from before shot at me. Again, something I was used to. The light completely took over my vision and in a brief second, it vanished. I saw before me the figure from before, he still laughed that maniacal laugh of his. I looked around and saw nothing but ruin. All paths led to this, towards chaos. I look back at the figure who was regaling himself by destroying a few sky scrapers. He was having the time of his life. With just the flick of his wrist, a giant monument came crashing down. His powers were beyond anything else, how were we suppose to defeat him? With _her _help. Elsa was the key.

* * *

My eyes shoot open and I realize that I had been there for many hours as the sun was beginning to rise. I had spent the whole night there, studying those events. I had come to one conclusion, Elsa was needed but she was to be prepared and I was the one who had to do it.

But beyond that, I had to make sure she ends up there and that requires me to go back to my old methods. I didn't want to but I had to. 'You know what's at stake. Sympathy does not allow for victory. I sigh as I realize, I was right. She had to be prepared but that meant more than just training her, I had to make sure that she ends up in the battlefield.

How did I end up here?

Fate, you are a cruel bitch.


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Doubt, Believe

**CHAPTER 4:**

**DON'T DOUBT, BELIEVE**

**This one is dedicated to my first three followers: Caedous, Rayne90 and Reko-Luna. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and I hope that what I have planned for it lives up to your expectations and does not end up as a giant train wreck, fingers crossed. Well, here it is, chapter 4.**

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

I had awoken that day at the break of dawn. I was an early riser, unlike Anna. Anna, I missed her so much. Maybe with Frederick's help, I could be with her again. I smiled at that thought, it gave me hope. I jump off of my bed and race towards the window. I look out onto the kingdom, only a few people were present outside. My gaze goes beyond the small town and into the fjord. It was beautiful, the light of the sun glimmering on the calm water bed. It was a soothing feeling gazing down onto the peaceful kingdom, a kingdom I was destined to rule.

The day had been long and tedious. Breakfast was brought to me in my bedroom. I wasn't allowed to have breakfast with everyone else in the dining as my parents thought that Anna's continuous pleas of attention would make me emotionally compromise myself and that could lead to me losing control. They feared me.

My own parents thought I was a threat. After breakfast, my tutors showed up and thus began the frivolous studying of different matters that I didn't really understand or care for. I knew that this knowledge would be beneficial when I would become queen and I would usually pay attention to these lectures and studies but today, I couldn't. My mind kept wandering back to Frederick and what he would or could do to help me get control of my powers. My daydreaming didn't go unnoticed by my tutors who would have to snap me back to reality a few times.

Finally, the time had come. Frederick said that he would be here around twilight and it was almost time. After a day of long lectures, small meals and having to listen to Anna's constant pleas of attention, it was time. I sat on my bed, clutching the sheets tightly. _What if he doesn't show up? _Why was I so full of doubt? How could I have so little faith in people? I jumped off my bed and looked outside my window. Maybe I could see him walking towards the castle. I stood there for a few minutes and eventually gave up. Maybe he would get in here through another way. I turn around and a gasp leaves my mouth. He was there sitting on my bed, legs crossed and his right hand placed on his face, his index finger stretched up towards his cheek while the rest of his hand carassed his chin. _How did he get in here?_

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

I had spent most of the day on that very same cliff. It gave me a nice view of the kingdom; the comings and goings of the trade ships, the hustle and bustle of the small town but most of all, a clear vision of the castle. I never moved from my position throughout the day. Instead I spent the most of it pondering on how I could help Elsa gain control. Through my powers I knew what had to be done to get her to the battlefield but what could I do to prepare her for it? She doubted her own powers, believing them to be a curse, fear has completely taken over her. Fear. I can use that. No. Not yet.

I cough a few times.

The day went by fairly quickly despite the fact that I did nothing throughout it all. Eventually the sun began to set and twilight was here. I stood up and dusted myself off. _I could walk there. Or better yet..._

Very faint coughs escape my mouth.

It was easier to teleport myself to places I had a line of vision towards or places I had already been to. I took one last look at the castle, I could actually see a small figure peering out of here bedroom window. _Guess she was excited for our lessons._ One last look. I close my eyes and my mind races to the bedroom, I feel the slight tingling sensation but once more, it passes quickly. I open my eyes and see that I was sitting on Elsa's bed. I look ahead and see that she was looking out the window, probably waiting for me. I cross my legs and place my hand on face. _How was I going to teach her? _

After a few minutes, she finally turned around and she gasped when she saw me. _Guess I should've made my presence apparent. _

"How-how did you get in here?", she asked.

I shrug. "I have my ways."

I let out the few coughs I was holding in. I covered my mouth with the back of my left hand.

Elsa raises her hands and grabs her arm, rubbing them. _She's formed some sort of defensive mechanism. She's worse than I initially thought. _"Are you ready to begin?". Her eyes shoot up towards me, scanning every part of me. After a few seconds she nervously nods her head. I stand up quickly which makes Elsa take a step back. I gesture for her to come closer which she reluctantly does. "Sit down." Elsa looks confused but does as she's told. She jumps upto the bed and sits there, watching me.

I pace the room for a few minutes, an awkward silence had befell the room. The silence was often broken by my coughing. "Tell me, do you have any idea where your powers came from?", I inquired. I stop pacing the room and stare at her. My hands were placed behind my back. "No, I was born with them. I don't know why.", she said the last part with sorrow.

"A natural born. You have no idea how rare those are.", I said. I spoke with no hint of emotion, my face straight. Elsa looks up at me, her eyebrows raised, this had sparked her interest. "There are three types of people with magic in this world. One, those born with magic, two, those cursed or blessed with magic and three, those who gain magic." Elsa was listening intently. "Those born with magic have god-like powers but they usually have only one form of magic, in your case, ice. Their power also comes from their emotions thus making them difficult to control. Those blessed or cursed with magic also have an extreme level of power but, same as those born with magic, they too only have one form of magic but unlike natural born magic users, their control does not rely on their emotions but instead their own will. Finally, people who gain magic, like me, have the advantage of having control over an infinite number of magical forms but the energy needed to release that power is astronomical, therefore our powers are not as great as compared to those born, blessed or cursed with.", I finish explaining, my stance unchanging. Elsa sat there, her arms on her side and her mouth agape. "I once knew of this girl who had gained the healing powers of the sun. Her mother was pregnant with her and during her pregnancy, she drank a potion made from the essence of a magical flower that blessed the girl with those powers. She could control the power at will and heal anything. You can learn to control your powers.", I finish explaining as a few slight coughs escape me once more.

"But those powers were good. She could save people, I only hurt them.", she said as she buried her head in her lap, soft sobs could be heard. "Well, hurting people can be quite useful. You could hurt people who threaten your family." She looked up at me, her eyes wide. "I don't wanna hurt anyone. I just want my powers to be under control."

I continue to pace the room, Elsa watching me, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. _The doubt has to be erased before we can do anything. _"Show me what you can do."

Elsa stared at me , confused. "What do you mean?"

"When we first met, you shot ice shards at me. What more can you do with your powers? Demonstrate.", I said it in a calm manner but I knew the last word I said held a touch of sternness and that was probably what made Elsa comply with my request. She got up from her bed. Her arms were shaking as she raised them. She swirled her hands around trying to form, what I thought was, a snowflake but she didn't succeed. The magic exploded in her hands which sent ice flying a few feet in every direction. Elsa sniffled.

"I can't control the curse.", she said through tears.

"Power.", I corrected. "First and foremost, you have to believe, not think, that what you have is a gift. Not a curse, not some form of punishment. Your powers respond to your emotions and until you are willing to believe that they are something good, they will not be in your control. Feel the beauty of darkness, not the cold it brings."

Elsa looked up at me once more, her tears subsided. A small smile creeps up on her face. "I'll try." I stare at her for a few seconds when my gaze moves towards the window, the sun had set and it was now night. I look at Elsa once more and I realize how tired she is. She was slouching, trying her hardest to keep herself straight. Her day had been busy and because of it, she was completely worn out.

"When do you get off from your lessons?", I asked.

"Around late afternoon Why?"

"Could you move all your classes to the morning so you could have the afternoon off? With this schedule, you'd be too tired for our lessons. I require you to be in top form and that can't happen if you have troubling even standing up straight." Elsa realizes that she was slouching and tries to straighten herself but to no avail.

"I'll ask my mom and dad to do it."

"Good. For now, it's best I leave. Get some rest." I begin making my way to the door when she speaks up.

"Where do you live?"

I turn around and stare at her, my expression unchanging. I cough. "I don't live anywhere. I'm a specter, we don't have any homes." Elsa continued staring at me, probably wondering what _exactly _a specter was. But she didn't let her curiosity take over and didn't ask what it was.

"Same time tomorrow.", I said as I exited the door.

_This was gonna be harder than I thought._

* * *

**Well, that's it for now guys. I'm having fun writing this down and I hope you guys are having fun reading it and I wouldn't mind knowing how much you like it so a few reviews would be appreciated. :3**


	6. Chapter 5: Conviction

**CHAPTER 5:**

**CONVICTION**

**Hello, friends. Hope you guys are enjoying the story and if you are then I would really like to hear your thoughts about it. What do you guys think of Frederick? Does he seem like a good character or what? Please leave some reviews. Have fun reading!**

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

I had slept soundly that night. I understood my powers a little better now. Frederick said that I was capable of doing amazing things with my powers but only if I allow it to do so. That night I slept soundly. At first I was shaky on the idea of Frederick teaching me but after that night, he understood these powers, he knew what had to be done to control them and therefore, he could help me.

I awoke that day early, as usual and hurriedly made my way to my parents. I knew I wouldn't run into Anna; she was a heavy sleeper and would usually get up around noon. I made my way to my parents room where I asked them to move all my classes into the morning. They were curious, of course, but I simply said that I wanted the rest of the day to myself so I could work on controlling the magic. They understood. Of course they did, it was about my powers.

My parents had sent messengers to my tutors requesting that they show up in the morning which they did without question. It was difficult squeezing in so many lectures all at once but I had managed to do so and I then had the afternoon free. Frederick said that he needed me in 'top form', so I decided to take a quick nap to regain my energy.

I got up a few minutes before twilight and I anxiously waited for his arrival. _What was he gonna teach me today? Wait, are we gonna practice in here? Where else are we gonna do it? I hope I don't make too much noise. _Worry clouded my mind as I began to wonder how, exactly, he was going to teach me.

_A specter._

Frederick said that he was a specter, a spirit, meaning he was dead. That thought made a chill run down my spine. I was getting lessons from a dead man. Gross. _I wonder how he died. How did he become a specter? What do I really know about him? _ I knew absolutely nothing about the man I was about to get lessons from. Other than his name and the fact that he was a spirit, he was a complete mystery to me. An enigma.

I began pacing my room, my nerves building. _It's alright, Elsa, get a grip. You can't hurt him, he's already made that pretty clear. You can feel safe around him. _I began to ease up, I was right, he was the only person I couldn't hurt and who better to teach me than him. I look out my window and realize that it was time. He was gonna be here any second. I didn't know where to sit or stand. He showed up out of thin air, he could end up standing right next to me. I take a few quick breaths to calm myself down. Alright, I'm gonna get through this.

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

I had left Elsa that night and gone back to that same cliff. I liked the view. I would sit there, going back to _that _place, trying to understand the circumstances that were needed to set things in motion, to allow the pieces to be set. I didn't need sleep, food or drink so I could just sit there with my thoughts for as long as possible. It's funny, eternity doesn't seem so long when you're able to sit through it.

Once more, the day had gone by quickly, I hadn't even noticed but I felt the warm sun light beginning to die down, night was getting closer. I got up from my place and stared at the castle.

That same tingling sensation and I was back in her room. Elsa was standing next to her bed, clutching her dress. She was looking around her room, probably expecting me to materialize out of nowhere. Well, I did. I coughed slightly. She spun around and her eyes filled with excitement.

"You're back."

"We have work to do.", I said without greeting her. My unmannerly tone made her frown. _I wasn't here to make friends. _I look around her room, it was quite small.

"This'll do for now.", I commented and Elsa nodded her head in agreement.

"Now...", I said as I made my way over to her bed. "Form some ice."

I sat down on the bed. I raised my eyebrows in anticipation. Elsa backed away and took a deep breath. She raised her arms up and a blast of energy burst out from them, sending ice shards in all directions. The ice covered the walls, the bed, the wardrobe, some even come hurdling towards me but with the simple flick of my wrist, I destroyed it, however, Elsa failed to notice that. The room was covered in this jagged ice. Elsa took a step back, gazing at her own handiwork. She dropped her head down in defeat.

"What is it that you want?", I asked and this made Elsa look up at me.

"What?"

"What is it that you want? What do you hope to achieve by gaining control?"

Elsa's eyes moved back and forth, pondering over my question.

"I just don't wanna hurt anyone with them. When Anna still knew about my powers, she thought of them as some sort of miracle.", she chuckles at the thought of her sister. "She thought they were something beautiful and I want everyone to see it as that. I don't want people to think of me as a monster."

I got up from the bed and made my way over to her. I stared at her for a few seconds. stifling back a cough. "If you want that, then you have to fight for it. Your powers come from your emotions, let your objective outweigh your emotions.", I explained.

I move back to the bed and sit down. Elsa stares at me, unsure of what to do. "Think of that time, a time where you will be accepted, where you have control and let that thought fill your mind, let it erase all doubt. Use the conviction that one day you will have control. That conviction is what will allow you to rule over your power." Elsa nodded her head but it was obvious from her eyes that she didn't fully comprehend what I was trying to say but for now, it was progress enough. "Continue."

Our training went on for quite a while now. A month to be exact. Our schedule remained the same. Elsa had shown very little improvement. I wasn't the type of person to scold or to discourage. I was patient but despite my calm demeanor, my words and my actions held an undertone of sternness, anger and disappointment and I wasn't sure if Elsa was aware of this or not.

The thought process of using conviction as a means of control was the method I myself had employed and it had worked for me, though it wasn't as much about control as it was about moving past the pain, the fatigue, the misdeeds. I needed that belief, that what I was doing was for the greater good, to be able to keep going, to keep doing what I was doing.

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

A month had gone by since my first meeting with Frederick. He told me to have the belief that one day everything would get better and use that to help gain control. I guess he wanted to fill my head with hope and use that to counter the fear but I never could. Every time I thought of being able to play with my sister without hurting her, my thoughts would race back to that night. Frederick had asked what had happened between my sister and I. I had told him of how I hurt her, how my parents took me to the trolls and why I had to stay inside no matter what. He showed little interest in the matter, nor did he show any sympathy. But overtime, I started noticing something about him. He would always remain calm, never raising his voice, never growing impatient but there was a subtlety to what he really thought. Every time I would make a mistake, he would explain to me what I did wrong but his voice would go a little deeper. Every time I did something right, which was a rare case, he would usually remain silent. No comments, just silence. He would silently applaud my efforts and even though, he had only commended my efforts a few times, it was enough. I worked hard just for that moment of silence, just for that moment when he would be proud of me. He was my only friend and I didn't want to let him down.

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

I was beginning to doubt if this was going to work. The fear was stronger than what I originally thought. It clouded her mind and it did not allow her conviction to gain any strength. Maybe, I can use the fear itself but is she ready for it? _You of all people know the strength of fear. But that didn't end well for us. We used it in the wrong manner. If we allow her to understand the fear and embrace it, we can use it as an ally._

Guess we're gonna have to go with fear then.


	7. Chapter 6: Nightmares and Specters

**CHAPTER 6:**

**NIGHTMARES AND SPECTERS**

**Well, this is the longest chapter I've written. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

_My eyes startled open. I was lying on the ground in a dark place. I don't know where I was and I was afraid. Conceal, don't feel. I slowly rose to my feet. I was trembling so much it was actually difficult to walk at first but I slowly calmed myself and took a few steps forward. I couldn't make out anything, it was pitch black. The surface was smooth and I couldn't feel anything around me, I couldn't feel anything. There was no wind, no heat, I was in a place of complete darkness and nothingness. I could feel my nerves building up, I needed to get out. _

_I started running, not caring where I would end up, I just had to get out of this place. After what felt like an eternity, I saw a light. It was far away but it was there. Hope began to well up inside of me. I eventually made it to the light but as I got closer, it shone brighter and brighter until it became blinding. My steps became smaller, my enthusiasm diminishing, the fear was back._

_Eventually the light subsided and I was able to see properly. I was in Arendelle but it wasn't the same. It was stuck in a ferocious snow storm. The fjord was frozen, the houses were covered with frost. Was this my doing? Despite the harsh weather, I was able to walk with ease. How could this have happened? I was making my way to the castle, my hands clutching my arms, when I saw a horrendous site. Before me stood one of the residents of the kingdom completely frozen. He looked horrified. I held back a gasp. Was he dead? Did he die because of me? I moved closer to the man when I noticed everyone else. All the citizens had been frozen and they all held the same face of fear. Oh, God, what had I done? Anna._

_I had to make it to the castle, I had to make sure that my family was safe. I made my way to the castle and as I entered, I saw that even the insides of the castle were covered in a sheet of frost and ice. My powers were more powerful that I thought. I made my way to Anna's room and along the way I was greeted with the same faces of terror plastered on the servants and maids of the castle who were also frozen. _

_I had never noticed how large this castle was. Why is it that when you want to get somewhere, the path always seems to take forever? I eventually made to Anna's room and quickly rushed inside. I hoped that she was alright. Please, not her. The door burst open and I saw my parents perched over an ice figure of Anna who held the same expression of fear as everyone else but hers was the most devastating to look at. I had even hurt her. My parents turned around and stared at me, they held a somber expression. "How could you do this, Elsa?", my mother asked with a grievous tone. She then began crying, burying her head in her hands as she fell to her knees. My father's expression changed from that of sorrow to rage. "You couldn't control it and now look what you've done!", he screamed at me. "Conceal, don't feel. Was that too much to ask for?!". I began to tremble, I had never heard my father talk like this before. I was so afraid, I began to back away. "You can do nothing but hurt everyone around you, you're nothing but a curse, you should've died instead of Anna!", he barked at me. The fear had taken over, my heart was beating so fast, I was hyperventilating. "Please, mama, papa...", I pleaded with them. I didn't mean to do this. My father grew angrier and began to shout out profanity at me. Each word made the fear grow stronger and I couldn't take it anymore. "STOP!", I closed my eyes and screamed. My eyes slowly opened and what I saw were my parents, frozen like everyone else. Oh, God, everyone was dead because of me. I can't control the curse. _

_Frederick. I needed him. He was the only one who can help me now. He's the only one who can help me control the curse. I ran out of the castle as the tears ran down my face. Where was I gonna find him? I didn't know where he went, I didn't know anything about him. I ran through the kingdom and wherever I looked, I saw more faces of terror. I could do nothing but bring pain and destruction. I really was a monster. Eventually I came to a stop in the middle of the docks where I saw him, Frederick. He was just standing there, his back towards me. A glimmer of hope passed before me, he can help me, he can fix everything. "Frederick", I say out, my voice a bit weak but he heard me as I saw him stiffen up. He slowly turned around and I was horrified to see that he was slowly turning into ice, he held the same look of terror as well. Had I done this to him? He fell to his knees, wincing in pain. "Elsa, why? I tried to help you. Why would you do this to me?" _

_I was shaking my head. I couldn't have done this. "I didn't mean to. Please, Frederick, you have to believe me. I never meant to hurt anyone.", I said in between tears. I stared at him as he constantly winced in pain until eventually he gave me one final look. "You will only hurt those around you." And with that, he was frozen solid. _

My eyes burst open as I realize, it was all a dream. I was breathing heavily, my hands clutching the bed sheet for dear life. I looked around and saw that my entire room was covered in ice and frost. Conceal, don't feel. I needed Frederick now more than ever.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by normally but that nightmare lingered in my mind throughout it all. What did it mean? Was the fear meant to take over? Was I only ever going to hurt people? These thoughts remained even during my lessons with Frederick.

A few months had passed now since we began training. He had originally told me to use the belief that one day I would be accepted as a way of controlling my powers but over time, that idea seemed to drop. Other than that, he had helped me understand what else I could do with my powers. I had learned that I could form solid objects with my powers. He had instructed me to make an item, like a table and eventually, with practice, I was able to make it but it came out rough and jagged but Frederick didn't seem disappointed. He didn't acknowledge or commend any of my efforts so I knew that he was impressed. He was a strange man. It took a lot of effort on my part to make those small objects but Frederick was patient and with his help, eventually, I would be able to make amazing things, like a castle.

My worried state did not go unnoticed by Frederick as he began to question what was wrong with me.

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

A few months had now gone by and our training had only shown a few signs of progress. I had taught Elsa to use the strength of her resolve to outweigh any fear that may be lingering in her mind but apparently the fear is stronger than her hopes. I had decided to use the fear itself but that would be a slow process. She would deny it and therefore I'd have to ease the idea into her. Other than that, her powers had grown. She could conjure up objects with her powers and despite the rough condition they would come out as, it was still quite impressive. We did have many mishaps from time to time. She would try to release a fair amount of magic but she would end up losing control causing the energy to fly in all directions. More times than I'd like to admit, I was also hit by one of those energy blasts and seeing him hit, despite knowing that it didn't hurt me, destroyed her.

Elsa always remained focused in our lessons, more than a child in her age should be, but today she seemed distracted and it was effecting our training. Today, I had been teaching her on how to be able to use her powers for longer periods of time without getting too exhausted. If she wanted to achieve the grand feats I knew she was capable of, she needed to be able to gather the strength to do it.

"Elsa, you're distracted.", I said as I coughed a few times.

Her head jerks towards me, she was obviously daydreaming.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just...thinking.", she explained.

"Until you start paying attention, we won't be training. I do not want to see you in this state tomorrow.", I said. I knew my voice held an undertone of disappointment and that's what probably made her head slink down but I didn't say anything to reassure her.

"I'll be back tomorrow.", I said as I made my way to the window. Over the last few months, I had revealed to Elsa how I went and came in to and from the castle. She was genuinely surprised to see what else I capable of.

"Stop.", she said. I did as she said but I didn't turn to face her, only remained standing with my back to her.

"Can you, can you stay with me tonight?", she pleaded.

This question had caught me off guard. I didn't expect such a request from her, _why was she even asking me that? _I slowly turned around to stare at her, coughing a few times. I looked at her, raising my eyebrows asking her to elaborate.

"It's just that, I've been having these nightmares and I've been really scared. I can't talk about them with my parents, they might think it's a sign I've been losing control.", she begins crying.

This was not something I wanted to hear. The fear was strong and I needed to know the full extent of her fear. I moved back and sat down on one of the frozen chairs Elsa had made today. I evened out all the rough and jagged parts, the cold didn't bother me anyway.

I gestured for her to sit down on her bed. She did so obediently.

"What did you see in your dream?"

She clutched the covers of her bed, she was trembling. She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She lets out a small breath.

"I was in a dark place and I was scared. I started walking but I couldn't find my way out. After a while, I saw this light and went to it. It got me out but I ended up outside, in Arendelle and there was...", she held her breath. "Everyone in the kingdom was frozen. They were all frozen and they were all s_o _scared.", tears began to form in her eyes. "I ran back here to find my family but I only found my parents, they were standing over Anna who was frozen.", she said as the tears began to drop. "My parents were so upset. My mother began to cry while my dad got angry at me, saying I was a monster and that I didn't deserve to live. I didn't mean to but I ended up freezing them too.", Elsa wiped away some of the tears. I leaned forward, my hands clasped together. _This wasn't a normal nightmare. _"And then I just ran, trying to find you and when I did, you were freezing too and you said that it was my fault." The tears began to run down her cheeks once more.

I leaned back into the chair, my hands still clasped together. Elsa continued to sob for a few more minutes until I finally spoke up. "Did I ever tell you what a specter really is?"

She looked up at me, tears still visible in her eyes but her curiosity was building up. She slowly shakes her head. I coughed a few times. "You probably wonder why I cough so much too?". She nodded.

"As I told you before, a specter is a type of spirit. A unique form designed to... punish people. A punishment that goes beyond death.", her eyes widened, her tears no longer there. "A specter, like a human, feels hunger, thirst and the need for sleep but unlike humans, it can never fulfill those wants. Whatever I eat turns to ash, water can never me and no matter how much I want to, I cannot go to sleep.", I explained as a few coughs escaped me. Elsa's knees were now raised, her arms and head resting on them. "So, I'm always in a state of hunger, thirst and insomnia. But it doesn't stop there." "There's more?", she asked, obviously amazed and horrified hearing about my physical state. I nod my head. "Whatever the physical state your body is in when the soul is extracted is the state it will forever maintain. If your soul was ripped from you when you were injured then that injury will stay with you forever. I told you that those people who gain magic have to use a large amount of energy to properly use but there's more to it. I had become well versed in dark magic and it has a very dear cost. It slowly kills the one who wields it." I raise my sleeve and show her the fatal effects of dark magic. All the veins in my arm were blackened and bulging out. They went all the way up to my chest. She seemed terrified. I rolled my sleeves down.

"I used to have this vile that I used to drink. It helped me in withstanding the adverse effects of the magic but now that I'm a specter, I have nothing so I had to live with it. That's why I cough so much, I'm sick." Elsa's mouth was agape, she didn't know what to say. "Elsa, the reason I'm telling you this is that, I have seen what darkness truly looks like, I myself am part of it and I can assure you that you will never give into your dark side and will never hurt anyone. From what you've told me, you felt immense pain and guilt for even thinking that you hurt someone and you really think that you're capable of doing something so terrible?" Elsa's eyes scanned me, she opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately.

After a few seconds. "I don't know. I could hurt them by accident.", she said as her head lowered. "You won't I'll make sure of it.", I assured her. This made her look up and give me an appreciative smile, I didn't return it.

I got up from the ice chair, realizing how late it had gotten from not only the the bright moonlight emanating from the window but from Elsa's lazy eyes. I coughed.

"You should get some sleep, don't worry, you won't have anymore nightmares." She nodded and tucked herself in. I came in close to her. "Hey, Frederick?"

"What?"

"What did you do?", she asked innocently. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"I mean, you said that they made these specters for punishment. What did you do?"

I contemplated telling her my crimes but decided against it. "I'll tell you another time.", I simply said and it was enough for her. She shrugged and her body slunk back into the bed.

"Thanks, Frederick, for everything.", she muttered as she slowly fell into a deep sleep. I stared at her for a few brief seconds and made my way over to the window. I held back a few coughs so as to not wake her. I reached the window and spun around, facing Elsa. I began to chant a spell I had learned. I made gestures with my hands in the air, forming symbols that remained in the air. They hung there and when I finished chanting, I pushed the symbols with my hands and they drifted towards Elsa. As soon as they reached her, they vanished.

_That oughta keep the nightmares away. She's not yours to take, Pitch Black._

I gave her one final look before leaving.

"Goodnight, Elsa."


	8. Chapter 7: No Time To Reminisce

**CHAPTER 7:**

**NO TIME TO REMINISCE**

**Hey, guys. I worked really hard on this one and I hope you guys like it and I hope you find some of Frederick's back story a little bit intriguing. As always, have fun reading.**

{Frederick's POV}

I gave Elsa one last look and left the room. I teleported myself to the same cliff. I stood there for a few seconds when I walked over to stand at the precipice. I peered over the edge. I stared down at the water for a few seconds. _I had told Elsa something I haven't told anyone; I never talked about myself. _I sat down, my legs hanging by the edge. I coughed a few times. _I hadn't talked about myself in such a long time, it brought back memories. _

I lifted the sleeve of my left arm. As always, there were the blackened veins but I wasn't staring at them. I was staring at the horizontal cut on my wrist. It was still there. It never dimmed over the years but nobody could ever notice it, they would be too distracted by the veins. I stared at it with such contempt, _I was so weak once. _I remembered when I had done this, the memories were still so evocative.

* * *

_It had been nearly a year since the revolution I had started, a year since I had overthrown the previous monarch and become the new ruler of Erebos. These people believed in me, they had followed me, entrusted me with their lives and I wanted to repay them for their efforts but I couldn't, not yet. I had a clear image of what I had to do, how I could save these people. I always believed that this world had fallen into an abyss of hate brought on by the circumstances life had thrown at us. People born with less envied and resented those who had more; a circumstance neither one had a control over. Irrational hate had devoured this world and I believed that I could end it. I could force these people into unity; they would realize that the circumstance that had divided them could be overcome and the integrity that I had envisioned for them could be theirs. But, alas, it was not as easy as it sounds. What stopped these people from achieving that integrity was authority. When people put their faith in a man who stood on top of a pedestal, they entrust their futures into a man who could be prejudiced against someone, a person that can be corrupted and that man could never bring the unity the people deserved. They needed to learn that they cannot rely on a figure of authority but rather on each other; as one they must move forward or scatter among the desolate land, never truly going anywhere. _

_I had sought to show these people the folly of their misguided faith in authority by demonstrating it first hand. I had hated doing so. The pain I caused and the anguish I created. At times I questioned if what I did was right, the doubt I had was ostensible but I would always shrug it off. 'It's for the greater good.' I would always tell myself that, reassure myself that all this misery was not for naught. But, sometimes the guilt was a bit overwhelming and my cowardice would reveal itself and in a moment of weakness, I decided to end it all and I tried killing myself. I grabbed the knife from the tray of food that had been delivered to my chambers and I had slit my wrist, but it wasn't a very deep cut. In that moment, I had seen how weak and feeble I still was and I could not allow myself to carry on like this. 'What you're doing is the right thing', I told myself over and over again. 'For the greater good', I repeated to myself, it had become my mantra._

* * *

The moonlight glistened on the water as I gazed upon it. My legs rocked back and forth. _I needed something to keep myself occupied. _I looked around, trying to find something interesting. Immortality may seem endearing but once the boredom sets in, it's a living Hell. My existence had gotten much more bearable since Elsa came into it but that didn't change the fact that I still felt so alone. How did I ever manage to survive all those years by myself?

* * *

_It had been 10 years since my death and I was in a kingdom of Corona. It was a lovely place that had prospered greatly in the past few years. This kingdom was a world away from my own and I had gotten here by simply walking. I didn't have much else to do, no one to talk to, nothing to share my existence with. I had expected that my life was going to be like this and at first, I was at peace with it but now it had become tedious. _

_This kingdom was all abuzz with the pregnancy of its queen. They were giddy to say the least. But some grim news took all that joy away as it seemed that the queen was ill and it was highly likely that she was going to die. Now, the once happy kingdom had been turned upside down and the people were now filled with a sense of dread. To my surprise, the king had ordered a search party to be sent to the forests near the kingdom, this seemed familiar. They were ordered to find a plant that had been made from the essence of sunlight and, according to legend, it could heal anyone. Why had I never heard of such a thing? I walked with the search party, wanting to see this plant for myself. After many weeks of searching, they had found it. It truly was a magnificent flower, it glowed with the same radiance as the sun. They used it to make a vile that would help the queen recover and to my shock, it had worked, the queen had been completely healed and she had given birth to a healthy baby girl who, unlike her parents, had blonde hair. The magic may have transferred to the baby. At that moment, I had realized, I knew so little of this world, the wonders it had to offer. I had found some purpose in this dreaded existence, I can learn. _

_And indeed, I had learned a great many things. I had learned to control forces that were beyond my own limited imagination, I had learned the existence of many beings that I thought could not have been but realization dawned on me, what was I doing this for? I could never pass this knowledge on, I could never use it for what I wanted. It was a waste._

But it wasn't.

* * *

The wind was blowing gently, the moon shone brighter than ever and there was, for a moment, tranquility. I had always enjoyed the night time more than the day. I felt that the crisp air and the dim light made the world seem more serene. A time of peace in a day of madness. These were the only times I could be at some peace but it never lasted long, not with those blasted visions. They never let me be.

* * *

_53 years, 4 months and 27 days. I didn't remember the exact time when I died but I could never forget that day. 42 years, 6 months, 13 days, 18 hours and 32 minutes since I realized that this existence could have a purpose. But my resolve was no longer so strong. In the last few decades, felt so much longer, I had assimilated so much knowledge, I had gained so much power. In many regards, I could be considered a god but what god can't carry out his will? There were times were I wanted to carry out my 'wrath' and just destroy but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. With all my strengths and knowledge, I could do so little, my command was so minuscule. My purpose was to learn but to what end? I can never pass it on nor could I use it in a way that befitted it, befitted me. _

_I had made it to a clearing in the middle of a forest. I had lost track of where exactly I was. I coughed a few times as I walked. My physical condition never improved and as I grew more stronger, I gathered more power, I became weaker. My heart had been consumed by the dark magic and was being ripped to shreds. Too bad I can't die. It was night and it was unusually dark, the moon was obstructed by some clouds. The crickets chirped, the owls hooted and my path was illuminated by the faint flashes of light created by the fireflies. Serenity. My eyes then caught sight of a young woman, maybe in her late 20's or early 30's. She had with her a lantern so I was able to see her clearly. She had red hair and fair white skin but what really stood out was that she was wearing a blindfold over her eyes. Strange. I walked past her and as I did, I began to cough. _

_"So much coughing gets annoying, doesn't it?"_

_What? How did she hear me? She shouldn't be able to see me. Who was this woman?_

_"You can hear me?", I inquired, my tone holding steady. She simply smiled._

_"No, I can't." This caught me off by surprise. This can't be right._

_"Well, that's a lie since you're answering my questions so you can clearly hear me.", I rebutted. She simply shook her head._

_"I don't need to hear you, I know what you're going to say, Frederick." How did she know who I was? _

_"Enough of this, who are you?!" _

_She got up and she picked up her lantern. She hung the lantern up on the tree branch near her. I tilted my head as I watched her. How was she able to see? She turned her attention back to me._

_"My name is Kassandra.", she said with a smile as she bowed a little bit. Kassandra, I've heard that name before._

_"Believe me when I say, I can't hear you, Frederick. But I know exactly what you're going to say."_

_"How is that possible?", I inquired, my voice holding a hint of intrigue. _

_"I was cursed by the gods to be able to see the future and to never have any of my predictions believed.", she said with a sad smile. She continued,"I know how this conversation is going to go, Frederick, I've seen it happen so many times."_

_She can see the future, foresight. I know who this is. I coughed._

_"Apollo, Apollo, God of all ways, but only Death's to me...", I recited and this made her frown._

_"Don't patronize me." I mentally chuckled. At least she can't read minds. _

_"Well, so you know exactly how this exchange is going to transpire, why even have it?"_

_"Just because you know what's on the path, doesn't mean you don't have to jump over the obstacles.", she said matter of factly. I looked at her with curiosity. What else did she know? But then realization dawned on me, how was I able to believe her? Her curse forbade anyway to believe any of her words._

_"How is it that I believe you?", I asked simply. She smiled once more. _

_"I'm not really talking to you, am I?", she said with the utmost glee. In an odd way, it made sense. _

_"Frederick, this event, us meeting, is the result of millions of other circumstances taking place, this was meant to happen. You need to fully understand the gravity of this situation.", she explained in a hurry. This was pre planned. I had no choice in the matter. I coughed a few times._

_"This", I gestured between us,"was pre planned? So it didn't matter what I would do, this was going to happen?", I said with annoyance._

_"I know that you don't like the idea of fate, but you have to understand that this is an event of great significance.", she paused for a second. "You have to take this curse away from me."_

_Now this was interesting. The power of foresight, with it I could see all that is meant to be... but for what impetus? _

_"And why would I do that?" _

_"You and I have both lived an accursed life. Both immortal, both living with a great power but to no use, but with this power, you can do something. You can change things, allow for the world to move towards the greater good."_

_'For the greater good'. My mantra still there._

_"What change? I can do nothing. My form restrains me, all I can do is watch as the world around me deteriorates, how would knowing the future change that?", I said in a voice angrier than I intended._

_"Unlike me, you have great powers and a strong will. You want to create a better world; most men with your power would be a bit more selfish. Your powers combined with this ability can make you more powerful than you can imagine.", she responded quite calmly._

_I chuckle._

_"So I get to see the path the world will move in, realize that I have no free will, that nothing was ever in my control? No, thanks."_

_"Tell me, when you look at a map, you can see where you have to go and you can see all the different ways you can get there but that doesn't mean you don't have the choice to choose which direction to take, right?" I contemplate her question, she was right. Wise old bat. _

_"It doesn't matter that you know how things are going to happen, it matters that you can now control them. You can now choose what events should transpire and what path should be taken. You'll be a god, Frederick.", she said with great desperation. She wanted to be rid of this curse. Does she know that I'll take it from her? Those 'circumstances', did she create them to allow this meeting to take place? That kind of power is... tempting._

_"I could've given this power to many people but I chose you. I've seen what you would do with this power and it's apparent that you are, by heart, a good person. And that's why I know that you'll take this curse from me, you won't just stand by and let me suffer." My gaze at her intensified. She took away my choice in all of this and still expects me to do good by her. It's insulting. But still, the power she offers and if what she says is true, then maybe I do have a purpose in all of this. _

_Her face screamed of desperation, her voice pleading. She truly was suffering. Maybe this conversation goes many ways and she doesn't know which route it'll take. I do have a choice._

_"I accept." She breaths a sigh of relief and smiles at me with appreciation. She clasps her hands together. "Thank you."_

* * *

I open my eyes and see that it was now morning. The sun had begun to rise. Had I been lost in my own thoughts the whole night? This wasn't any time for me to reminisce. I had a job to do.


	9. Chapter 8: Confinement Is Not An Option

**CHAPTER 8:**

**CONFINEMENT IS NOT AN OPTION**

**Ok, so this wasn't my best chapter but it was needed to set up a few stuff that'll come back in the future. Hopefully, you guys are enjoying the story and if so, I'd really like to hear about it. Leave some reviews. Happy reading! :D**

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

That day had not been a particularly good one for me. It started off normally; I had my lessons, my meals delivered to me in my room, wrestled with the feelings of isolation, the same old things. But then things took a turn for the worst. I was in my room, anxiety getting the best of me as I paced back and forth. There were still a few hours till Frederick would show up and there was nothing for me to do. I then decided to train a little bit, _maybe I can do something that'll impress Frederick. _I began to conjure up some of my magic when it got out of my control and exploded in my hands. The damage was mostly done to the corner of my room near the door. I held my hands close to my chest as my breathing grew quicker. I heard footsteps.

Suddenly my door swung open and my parents came in. They were shocked to see what I had done. "Elsa, what happened?"

I marched towards the ice on the wall. "I'm scared, they're getting stronger!", I said in a fearful tone. _The training isn't doing anything. _

"Getting upset about it only makes it worse. Calm down.", my father said as he approached me. I quickly backed away, not wanting to hurt me.

"Don't touch me! Please, I don't wanna hurt you." My parents stared at me, they didn't say much but they didn't have to, their faces screamed of pity and I could easily see it.

After a small talk with them, in which they tried to reassure me, they left and I was alone once again. _What if I were to lose control like that when they were around? I would surely kill them. No, Elsa, don't think like that!_

Frederick had shown up a while later and he noticed the ice on the wall but made no comment on it. _I expected as much._

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

I had gotten there at my usual time and as I entered, I stared at the ice on the wall with mild stupefaction. She had lost control. It was clear that she was already quite upset about it so there was no need for me to pass any sort of judgement.

The next few minutes were spent in silence which was abruptly broken by the persistent knocking on the door. Elsa and I both turned to the origin of the noise when a small noise spoke up.

"Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman, it doesn't have to be a snowman.", Anna said through the keyhole. My gaze turned to Elsa who looked grief stricken.

_What a tragic set of events. On one side we had Anna, the innocent bystander who is filled with confusion due to the sudden abandonment from her sister, seeking nothing more than her company and on the other side we have Elsa. Suffering in silence due to her misguided crusade of protecting her sister by locking her out. It was pitiful... but at the same time, quite distracting._

"Go away, Anna."

"Ok, bye." Her voice filled with dejection.

Elsa lowers her head, a sense of melancholy filled the room. _We can't do anything if these distractions keep popping up._

"You know, this isn't a good place to train anymore.", I said as I scanned the room. Elsa raised her head and looked at me confusion. "What do you mean?"

I approached Elsa and I bent down in front of her. Our eyes stared at one another. I place my hand on her shoulder. _There's that tingling feeling. I coughed slightly._

We were now on the north mountains. It was quite cold. I stood up and looked around, not minding the frantic state that Elsa was in. "Where are we?!", she asked in a monotone voice.

"In the north mountains. A much more open space. We won't be training in the confines of that castle anymore.", I explained to her. She looked around, never having been here before, she was obviously a bit frightened. "What if somebody were to come here, they could see me or worse, I could hurt them?", she asked, her tone apprehensive.

"Nobody comes up here, not at this time at least. Only a few ice harvesters dare come up here and fret not, even in the off chance of them showing up here, I'll make sure that nothing happens to you or them.", I said as I coughed a few times.

Elsa was trembling, her hands near her chest. After a few seconds, she nodded. _Good, she needs to familiarize herself with this place, it'll come in handy later._

"Now then, since we have greater space to train in, I think you're training needs to step up a notch.", I said as I walked around the snow capped land. _Despite this being a new place for her, I can still sense that she's at ease with it. Anywhere cold would be a sanctuary for her. _"Elsa, what I want you to do is create a pillar of ice. Make it as big as possible." She nodded her head and readied herself.

"Remember, the power is always coursing through you, you can summon it at will. Don't hold it back, let it go." She nods her head once more and begins to shoot out ice from her hands. In a matter of seconds, she is able to create an ice pillar 10 feet long and though, it was somewhat thin and jagged, it was still an impressive feat but it was starting to strain on her. She was having difficulty keeping the power flowing. _Her powers had been confined for too long and every opportunity they get of being free, they'll take. Elsa's holding herself back and the effects are extremely adverse._

The pillar grew larger at a slow pace. It was about 20 feet tall now and Elsa was struggling. Her breathing had gotten deep and she was sweating, not something you would expect from someone who couldn't feel heat. The pillar continued to grow until...

_SNAP!_

The pillar was too thin and it couldn't withstand the weight anymore, it broke and it plummeted towards the earth, towards Elsa. Elsa looked at the falling pillar with wide eyes that flowed with fear. She didn't move but I did. I teleported myself before the pillar and I raised my hand and the power flowed through it and a blast of energy came bursting out that broke the pillar into pieces. I coughed a few times.

I turned around and saw that Elsa was on the ground, clutching her arms and crying. I bent down and stared at her. "Elsa, that was impressive." She looked up at me, her eyes red from the crying. "I didn't expect you to be able to that much, your powers are greater than what I originally thought, you'll get the hang of it soon enough.", I reassured her and, surprisingly, it worked. Elsa smiled at me with gratitude. I thought that it was enough for today and that we should be getting back. I grabbed her hand and that tingling feeling was felt once more. We were back in her room. The patch of ice still there in the corner but it had somewhat melted.

Elsa moved towards her bed and sat down. She stared at me. I coughed a few times, covering my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Elsa, you can't keep holding it back, you can't expect to control just a fraction of the power and think that it'll be enough. You need to have a firm grasp on every part of your gift so you need to let it out. We'll be training in the mountain from now on and I expect you to show no restraint. Understand?", I said in a strict tone. Elsa nodded.

_Everything's going according to plan._


	10. Chapter 9: Remember The Path

**CHAPTER 9:**

**REMEMBER THE PATH**

**So another small chapter but like the last one, this was needed to set up a few things. Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 'TheWildeFiles'. He was my first reviewer and his encouraging words really help boast my spirits, thanks, friend. Happy reading.**

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

It was hard to believe how much time had passed since I first met Frederick. Who would've thought that a random stranger in my bedroom would end up becoming my mentor. 5 years had passed since that day and I was now 13 years old.

We had been training outside in the mountains for the past few years and words could not describe how I felt every time I went outside. The cool air, the soft ground, the freedom; every time Frederick showed up, I felt ecstatic as I knew that I was about to have my time of peace and it was made all the better with his presence. Frederick completely understood how I felt and I was so grateful that I had him as a mentor, a friend even though he never really acted like one. There would be days when I would be in a world of self pity and loathing and I could never get out of it, not by myself at least but he would always be there to help me stand up and face whatever problem I had. If there was any reason as to why I still couldn't control my powers, it was because of my own fear and doubts; Frederick was never at fault.

Frederick was an enigma, a person standing midst the darkness waiting to come out into the light. He only ever talked about himself once and he had told me what he was but what surprised me was that, it was done to him as a form of punishment. _What could he have done to warrant such a fate? He isn't the type of person to hurt someone or do anything so heinous that could justify such a life. _

We were at the mountains, a place that I could now call a second home, and Frederick was pacing back and forth. The first thing people would notice was that Frederick left no foot print in the snow due to the fact that he didn't actually have a physical form but, as he's told me, he can physically touch items if he wishes to but he can't use those items to harm a living being. Makes sense since specters could easily grow insane due to the isolation and there would be nothing to stop them from hurting others for their own amusement. I still didn't know how or why I was the only one who could see Frederick; maybe it was fate, an act of God or some other unknown power but whatever the case, I didn't care.

Frederick then stop pacing and looked around. He coughed a few times. _What it must be like to be him. To be in so much pain all the time, yet he's able to keep himself so composed and regal, he has a quiet dignity that just makes him so much more... alluring. _He looks at me and beckons me to follow him. I comply. We walk side by side. I finally speak up,"Where are we going?"

"I wanted you to familiarize yourself with this place. We're gonna do some exploring.", he said in a monotone voice, his expression unchanging but his eyes held a glint of mischief.

We wandered around the area for several minutes in silence, often broken by his coughing. The mountain side was beautiful. The gleaming moon light, the cool gentle breeze and best of all, the snow. It was a sight to behold and, honestly, quite romantic. We eventually reached a chasm and I thought we would be turning back but Frederick had other plans. He grabbed my hand and I felt a slight tingling sensation and we were now on the other side of the chasm. I looked back, still amazed by some of the amazing things he was able to do. We continued walking and as we did, the kingdom grew nearer. My eyes set upon the castle and I couldn't help but think of Anna. It must be so hard for her to live in such a large castle by herself, no one to talk to or play with. I sighed. It was for the best, if she stayed away she would be safe. Once again we stopped and this time it was due to the fact that the fjord was in our way.

I look at Frederick and, as expected, he grabbed my hand and we were now on the other side of the fjord, in the kingdom. It was late and there were only a few guards on patrol at the moment. I was expecting him to teleport us back into my room but instead he turns to me and asks,"Do you know how to get here from inside the castle?" It was an odd question and I couldn't contemplate any reason for him to ask me this. "I don't know. Anna and I used to play out here when we were younger but I don't exactly remember the way.", I explained, my voice dimming with each word. He turned back to the castle and walked forward. "Follow me.", he instructed and I did as he asked.

We walked into the courtyard where their were only a few guards patrolling. We waited until they left and we resumed our 'break in'. We opened the door that led to the ball room. It was dark and empty, as always. He led me to a side door where a spiral staircase that led to the different floors of the castle was located. We climbed up and eventually reached the floor where my room was at. He walked forward while I tip toed behind him. He may not be able to make a lot of noise but I can. We eventually reached my room and I quickly got inside. My heart was racing, my breathing quick, I had never done something like this before. _What if somebody had seen me? My parents would be furious. _"You think you can remember that?" I turned around. _Why was this so important? _"Yeah, I'll remember it but why do I have to?"

He simply shrugged and said,"Could come in handy."

He could be really annoying somethings, especially when he decides to speak in a cryptic fashion but I'm sure he has his reasons. "Same time tomorrow.", I simply said and in a flash, he disappeared from my sight. I looked at the place where he stood and couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. I felt so alive when he was around and when he wasn't, it was hard to describe how it felt. Loneliness wasn't enough to describe it. I quickly changed my clothes and I lied down on my bed.

I can't wait till he comes back.

* * *

**So, it seems that Elsa has begun to develop feelings for Frederick. How will he respond to those feelings? Tune in next time, same fanfic, same fan.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Extent Of Self Loathing

**CHAPTER 10:**

**THE EXTENT OF SELF LOATHING**

**Alright, guys, here's the latest chapter. Hope you guys like it and if you do, I'd sure like to hear about it so how bout leaving some reviews. :3 Also, things are gonna get very interesting in the next chapter when Frederick does something very unexpected. As always, happy reading.**

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

Time is a strange thing; a phenomena that can change quickly or slowly depending on the circumstances that take place within it. For instance, time moved slowly when I was alone, when Anna chose to knock on my door, pleading for me to come out, it only lasted a few minutes but it felt like an eternity. Each knock felt longer than the last, the noise echoing throughout the room and her constant pleas and cries would last even longer but when I was free , when I was in the mountains with Frederick, time moved in a much different manner. Hours felt like minutes, every word spoken quickly, every action moving by in blinding speed and I was always astonished to realize that our lessons were over, that several hours had passed but it never felt like they did. Time was quite strange.

Speaking of time, it was still a bewildering thought that Frederick had been with me for 8 years now. We had been training at the mountain top for three years now, and my training mostly consisted of me building large items out of ice. Items like pillars or walls and staircases. _Why staircases?_. With every attempt, my creations grew bigger and stronger but they would always come out barbed and uneven, never taking a proper form but unlike before, they at least held their ground and didn't fall on me.

Over the last few years, I had grown even more fond of Frederick and the gratitude I felt for his companionship and teachings was beyond anything I could say; he was there during those lonely nights, he was present to help me in my time of need and would always be there to see the good in a power others would call a curse. I knew how I felt about him, I was completely smitten. Everything about him attracted me to him. From his ambiguous past to his almost inhuman personality to his body. I never noticed him physically before but now, I couldn't help but drool over him. He had a very muscular body that would make any woman swoon, and he was extremely handsome. He had a strong jawline and black, ruffled up hair that I found suiting. He had brown eyes but they held genuine emotions in them and despite his, somewhat, callous demeanor, I still felt a strong magnetism towards him and I hoped that it wasn't showing.

We were at the mountain side, as always, as Frederick droned on about the true extent of my powers, a lecture he had given me several times before and I knew that I was capable of performing grand feats but I was always scared that I couldn't control it or, even if I did have control, that people would see me as a monster, a witch or that I was consorting with the devil. I feared rejection almost as much as I feared myself. I was snapped out of my train of thought by Frederick's coughing. I looked up and saw that he had stopped pacing and was wiping away some blood that had sputtered out of his mouth. The first time that happened, I freaked out but he assured me that it was nothing to fret over and now, I had gotten used to it. He turned to me.

"Let's head back.", he said recovering from his coughing. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. We were ending our session pretty early today, we would usually stay till around midnight but that was still a couple of hours away. _I hope nothing's wrong. _"Umm, okay, is something the matter?", I asked, intrigued by this sudden change in schedule. He shook his head. "I'll explain when we get back to your room.", he said as he extended his arm, signalling for me to lead the way.

I began marching forward, a smile plastered across my face. This was my favorite part of the day. Ever since Frederick had _commanded _me to memorize this particular path, he had made me walk it everyday for the last few years. I didn't know why nor did I care; it was my time of freedom and I couldn't feel more alive. I took slow small steps, relishing the cool breeze and the dim moon light. This was a time of serene quietude and I intended to enjoy it, seeing as we had a little extra time today. I finally stopped walking when we reached the chasm. I stood at the edge and looked down, it was a terrifying sight but I knew Frederick would never let anything happen to me. I waited till he got next to me and, as the norm, he grabbed my hand and we were on the other side. We continued our path when I looked back at Frederick, he seemed distracted and that worried me; Frederick wasn't one to let anything divert his attention. I backed up and walked alongside him and did something I've wanted to do for a long time, I grabbed his hand. His touch sent shivers down my spine. He didn't clutch my hand with any sort of force but he was holding it. I looked at his face and now, he looked concerned. _He doesn't mind me doing this, does he? _I erase the thought from my mind and continue to walk with him till we reached the castle and, consequently, my room. It had taken us a little over an hour to get back but it felt so much shorter.

I thought that this would be the end of the night and as I was about to wish him good night he spoke up, "I have something new to teach you today." _If he had something new to teach me then why bring me back here? Why not just stay on the mountain? _"You can, to some extent, form large objects so now, you're gonna learn how to form minute objects.", he finished explaining. "But shouldn't I perfect that before learning something new?", I asked.

"Diversity trumps perfection.", was all he said.

There was really no point in me arguing against him, it was his way or living in complete and utter despair. I opted for the former. "So, what are we gonna do?" He moved around the room and stood near the window, lighting the candles with the flick of his finger as he walked past them. "You're gonna be making thread." I looked at him and I chuckled, thinking he was joking but the look on his face said otherwise. "How am I suppose to make thread?" He raised his hand and with his index finger, he created a thin line of fire in the air. He blew on it and it vanished. "Limit the amount of power, you control it, you choose how much to expel. Use your finger and create a thin line of ice; imagine a fabric and then command the ice to form itself in the same way as a fabric.", he said, his voice holding conviction. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my mouth and nodded. I went over to my desk where I ran my finger across the top, trying to create a thread but, unfortunately but not surprisingly, the desk was covered in ice and frost. I sighed in disappointment as I turned and looked at Frederick.

"Work on it."

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

Time is a peculiar thing. It heals all things, maybe that's why people fear the moment when their time runs out, nothing there to heal you. Time is perceived according to perspective; small intervals of time move at an unbearably slow pace whereas a long interim of time tends to move quite quickly. Case and point, it felt only a small time ago when I met Elsa and now here we are, me as her mentor and she as my student but it seems our once simple relationship has transcended into something more. To my displeasure, Elsa has developed feelings for me and, to her discredit, she has not been very discreet about it. I would often catch her gawking at me in a very dream like manner and would have to snap her out of it. I had hoped that my distant behavior and inhumane attitude would crush any sort of feelings she had towards me but, sadly, that didn't occur and it was made clear when Elsa grabbed my hand as we walked back together. _Did she think I was playing hard to get? _

After her little blunder with the side table, I had decided to do something about these feelings. _It would make things easier for her in two years time. _"Elsa, do you remember when I told you what I was? More specifically, _how _I had gotten into this state?", I asked. Elsa immediately nodded. _Of course she would remember, it's the only thing I've ever told her about me. _I cough a few times. "I had told you that it was a form of punishment, a sanction that went beyond death. Do you wanna know who had given out such punishment?", I tilted my head anticipating her response. "I... I do.", she stammered. I straightened myself and looked outside the window. "It's hard to care for someone who can't even love themselves. It's unnatural.", I said as my voice began to drift. Elsa stood up and walked closer to me. I quickly turned around which made her take a step back. "I did it. This life is my own doing."

Elsa's eye widened with disbelief.

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

_He did it. That can't be right. Who would condemn themselves into such a life? A life where death is the sweetest outcome, there must be more to this. _After a few seconds, I finally build up the nerve and ask him,"What do you mean? Why would you do this to yourself?", I stuttered the last few words. He looked at me and I saw something I was so familiar with: self loathing. He turned his head and he spoke up,"You have _no _idea. The things I've done, the anguish I caused. You think of yourself as a monster but if given the choice, you would always choose to do the right thing and not hurt anyone but me, I chose the darkness and I chose to hurt the people around me. That's what a monster is. It doesn't matter if that person felt regret or remorse, if he chose darkness, nothing can ever fix it. And that person should be punished. Unfortunately, there was no one to act out proper punishment so I had to be my own executioner.", he finished as he coughed a few times. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What had he done to create such a self deprecating attitude? Is this the type of person I'm destined to end up as if I continued to treat myself as a monster? But he's here now, despite what he may have been in the past, he's different now, he's trying to achieve redemption.

I was about to speak up when he cut me off. "Elsa, I get the feeling that you think of me as more than just a teacher. I want to make this very clear, I am not your friend, I am nothing to you and when I believe that you have gained control, I will leave and you will not see me again. Understand?", he said in an antagonizing way and it made me step back even further. I had never seen him like this before and it scared me. I held my hands by my chest as tears began to well up in my eyes. I gently nod my head. "Good. Same time tomorrow", he said as his voice returned to its normal emotionless self. And in a flash, he was gone.

I fell down on my bed as the tears rolled down. I didn't wipe away the tears and my emotions got out of control. A small blizzard had begun to swirl around inside my room as it began to freeze over but I didn't care. I lied down on my pillow as I continued to cry. _He would just leave? I thought I meant something to him, I must mean something to him, why would he stick around for so long if I didn't? _And then it hit me, he did stay. He thought of himself as a monster and maybe he believed that he didn't deserved to be loved. He's created walls and I have to break them down. _How ironic, I've done nothing but create walls to shut everyone else out and here I am determined to break someone else's. _

I'm not gonna let him leave.

* * *

**Elsa just got the cold shoulder. *ba dum tuss* Guys, seriously now, a review every now and then would really be appreciated, heck, I'm up for some criticism by this point so pretty please, leave a few reviews. Thanks for reading.**

**Tune in next time, same fan fic, same fan.**


	12. Chapter 11: For The Greater Good

**CHAPTER 11:**

**FOR THE GREATER GOOD**

**If any of you find any mistakes, grammar or spelling, please point them out to me so I can try to avoid making the same mistakes in the future. Also, reviews from my last chapter have shown me that people actually like the 'Frelsa' ship. Believe me when I say, I did not see that coming. I wonder if this chapter will change how you think of that ship. Happy reading! :D**

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

The tragedy in knowing the future wasn't the fact that you couldn't change it or that you knew it, it's knowing the reason it has to happen. Tragedies are apart of life and if karma has taught us anything, it's that those who suffer will be rewarded in the long run. Tragedies beget change and the outcome of that change is in our hands but the control of that tragedy is in mine.

Despite my cold demeanor and emotionless exterior, I did care for Elsa, not in the way she would've liked but I still cared and it was because of that reason I had difficulty in performing the deeds I was about to. Two years ago, I had shown Elsa how damaged I was and I did so in the hopes that her irrational love for me would subside or vanish entirely. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Elsa had begun to dig deeper into my psyche, trying to understand me and make sense of my past but to no avail. These walls were up for a reason and no one could break them.

Her parents had been requested to journey to the kingdom of one of their most prestigious trade partners and the idea of them not being around depressed Elsa, to the point where she couldn't even train properly, not that it stopped me from lecturing and scolding her.

* * *

I was inside the ship that they were going to sail in. It was, in a word, sturdy. Made of fine quality wood and inspected thoroughly for any sort of damage; the King and Queen were going to journey on this ship, their safety was of the highest priority. I was standing in the hull as _another _inspection was taking place but I didn't really give it much attention. No, my awareness was focused on the conditions of the hull and as I examined the ship from top to bottom, I knew that this ship was built to withstand harsh conditions. With a robust ship and a capable crew, it was going to take a lot to sink this vessel. I now stood on the deck as I ambled around the side. I stood next to the railing and I placed my hand on it as I recited a spell. I finished and lifted my hand and the outline of my hand was imprinted on the railing. I coughed a few times. _It was a spell I had mastered a while back which allowed a part of me to remain in a place of my choosing; I would always be attached to it and would feel its presence at all times and with my ability of teleportation, this would be very useful in travelling long distances. _The crew men continued to carry barrels and trunks of different items onto the ship and I casually walked away from the doomed vessel.

And, in a blink of an eye, the day was here, the departure of the King and Queen. I was in the castle, unbeknownst to Elsa, as I watched all the servants scurry around frantically. I stood at the bottom of the staircase, my arms folded, when Elsa walked up to me. "What are you doing here?", she whispered not wanting to draw any attention to herself. "Making sure that you don't remain distracted through our classes. Straighten yourself.", I said as the King and Queen descended the staircase and stood in front of Elsa who had quickly composed herself. She gave her parents a curtsy and asked them in a sad tone,"Do you have to go?". Her parents smiled at her and reassured her by simply saying,"You'll be fine, Elsa." The King and Queen gave her one last look and went out the door. It was pitiful seeing her like that, she seemed so weak and feeble. _This isn't going to be easy for her. _

We returned to her room where we resumed our lessons.

Two days had passed and Elsa was still stuck in her rut of loneliness and despair. It was around 8 and I sat on a chair with my hands clasped as I watched Elsa struggle to form the threads of ice. She had gotten better at it but the threads would come out uneven thus making her unable to create seamless piece of fabric. The clock struck 8 and I knew it was time. I quickly got up from my chair which made Elsa look up. "What's wrong?" I gave her a sympathetic look but she was unlikely to tell that it was really that. "I have to go, I have some business to attend to." She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What business do you have?", she asked sardonically. I glare at her and in a monotone voice I said,"Continue to practice and I'll come back tomorrow." and with that, I was gone.

I had spent most of my days sitting on the cliff near the town but today, today I had a different destination. I had teleported myself onto the deck of the ship that the King and Queen were travelling on. Their trip was to take a little over a week and at the current moment, they were far away from any land. It was my time to act. I got up, coughing a few times, as I made my way to the deck below. As I walked by, my eyes caught the sight of the King and Queen who were standing next to, who I assumed, was the captain. They were discussing the weather conditions and the King's voice held a tone of worry but the 'captain' confidently assured them that no weather could bring down his ship. _Cockiness won't get you anywhere. _

I reached the hull and looked around, no one was in sight. I extended my arm and with my index and middle fingers clenched together, I swept my hand across the air which sent a fierce wind attack that caused damage to the inner walls of the ship. It wasn't any type of damage that could bring about the demise of the ship but it didn't have to be.

I thought back to the only rule applied on specters: Specters are forbidden to harm any living being either through direct or indirect contact. It meant I couldn't use my powers to kill or use an inanimate object to kill despite the fact that I could grab such objects.

I walked back up to the deck where the crew men were hard at work, insuring that the ship functioned properly. I look up and see the dark clouds swirling about. We were in for some rough weather. My gaze fell back down to the deck and I marched to the mast. Using the same technique as before, I damaged the mast but only slightly. No one had seemed to notice.

I continued to mar the ship; slightly damaging the interior walls of the ship, damaging the rudder, creating small slits in the sails and so forth and it was time for me to wait. I made my way over to the same railing as before and stood there with my arms crossed and I watched. The crewmen scurried around, thinking all was well even with the impending weather of disaster. _All was well. _

I stayed there for a long while when the King and Queen made their way over to the railing a few feet from myself. The Queen was tucked under the King's left arm and both were staring out into the ocean. They looked agonized, no doubt still fretting over their magical daughter. "I hope she's okay.", the Queen said in a whisper. "She'll be fine, she can keep it under control.", the King said but with little confidence. They stood there for a few more seconds until the wind began to pick up. _Right on cue. _

The wind was getting stronger with each passing minute and the water became unruly; the ship was starting to rock. The crewmen got to their posts and had readied themselves for any sudden movements. _They were quite zealous. _The captain had approached the King and Queen and had instructed them to retreat back to their rooms for their own safety. They complied and were no longer on the deck. The ship was able to handle the few jerks and strong winds but all that changed quickly when the real storm hit.

It was a storm of devastating proportions. Thunderclouds above and the wrath of Poseidon beneath. My 'modifications' to the ship were now in play. I was able to hear loud cracks coming from beneath and I assumed that the hull had been breached and was beginning to fill with water. My assumptions were proven correct when the men began to run to the hull with buckets. The rest of the men began to pull up the sail but at the most disadvantageous time, the ropes broke and the sail remained unfurled. The wind, along with some help from the now torn sails, carried the ship around, jerking it back and forth. The captain tried steering but the rudder seemed to have been stuck and therefore, he was unable to maneuver the ship in the correct manner.

The King and Queen rushed out of their rooms and stood, or trying to, on the deck. They made their way over to the captain. "Captain, can you get out of this?!", the King screamed at him. The captain turned to him, dread covering his face. "Your Majesty, I... I can't. The ship is falling apart, I don't know why. I'm sorry" was all he could stammer out and the King and Queen turned and looked out into the ocean. A giant wave was heading towards the ship and, undoubtedly, that was gonna finish them off. Before I finally decided to leave, I heard both parents whisper their children names. _At least their last thoughts are of their loved ones. _And with that, I was back at the cliff.

* * *

I had seen the future and had known that her parents _could _have died in a ship wreck but I wasn't sure so I had to ensure that they would. 'For the greater good'. After so long, my mantra was still there. The true cruelty of seeing the future is knowing that it's got to happen. I hung my head down, offering the late King and Queen a moment of silence.

* * *

A few days passed and the training had gone back to its normal routine. The message of her parents death was to arrive today at exactly 8:37 and I was to leave before then. At the moment it was 8:35 and Elsa was practicing making threads once more. 8:36. I got up from my chair and headed towards the window. "Elsa, I have to go today and you probably won't see me again for a little while.", I said as I coughed a few times. Elsa was shocked and worried. "What, why?", was all she could muster out. "Some things I have to take care of but don't worry, I'll be back.", I said and I was gone but not really. I had teleported myself outside of her room and stood there. I saw one of the servants run towards Elsa's room. She was on the brink of crying. She knocks on the door.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes", Elsa replied in a faint whisper. The maid swallows the lump in her throat.

"Your Majesty, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but your parents passed away in a shipwreck."

Silence for what felt like an eternity. The maid spoke up once again,"I just received this letter." The maid slid the letter underneath the door and awaited for a response. "You can leave now.", was Elsa's response and the maid, reluctantly, did as told. As soon as the maid left, I could hear soft cries from the room and I spotted frost underneath the doorway. _Good, she needs to get rid of all this negative emotion. _And now, for real, I was gone.

The day had arrived for her parents funeral but, as expected, Elsa did not attend it but I did. Most of the residents of the kingdom were present to pay respects for their late king and queen. Anna stood next to the two large stones that represented her parents graves. A few words was spoken by the priest as all the people held their head down in grief. Many whispers could be heard. 'Where's the princess?' 'She couldn't even come to her own parents funerals. 'What's wrong with her?' So much is wrong with her but I can fix it.

After the funeral, Anna made her way to Elsa's bedroom with me close behind. She knocked on her door as she always did and asked her sister to come out. To help her in her time of need. Telling her that they only had one another. She slid down and her back was now on the door. Tears began to run down her cheek and for some reason, I got the feeling that Elsa was in the exact same position. I breathed out. _She'll never understand why I did it but it was for the better and what I'm about to do is also for the best. _

The good thing about knowing the future was that you know that despite all the hurdles the protagonist will face, they'll get their happy ending.

* * *

**Frederick, how could you? D:  
You better have something planned you bastard. Also, if you're wondering how Frederick broke the 'specter rule', let me explain. Using his powers of foresight, he was able to see that the ship would end up in the middle of the storm and to ensure that it would sink, he, without intention, damaged it in a way that could not in anyway harm the people on board but in the presence of the storm would give out. This act preceded the actual destruction so he was able to do it. A simple loop hole. If you still don't understand, PM me and I'll try to better explain it. As always, leave reviews.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Desolate Year

**CHAPTER 12:**

**THE DESOLATE YEAR**

**Here's chapter 12. Hope you guys are enjoying the story and if you find it a bit dark or bleak, you can always go read my other story which is much lighter and fluffier. Quite the contrast if you ask me. As always, leave reviews and happy reading! :D**

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

My eyes slowly lift open as I'm greeted by the horrific sight of my room covered in frost and icy spikes. I scurry up my feet and stand, gazing with disgust at my own creations. _Why did this have to happen? Why did they have to die? Now I was alone - Anna was alone. _Now, more than ever, she needs me but I can't go to her, I could lose control and hurt her. I've already done enough to hurt her, she doesn't deserve this.

A few snowflakes were falling from the roof, the frost covered almost every inch of the small room and the spikes protruded from the walls at different angles. It represented how I felt; grief, anger and dejection. What am I gonna do now? I don't have anyone. I can't be with Anna, I'll only hurt her and now that mama and papa are -

Frederick.

Yes, Frederick is still here. I still have someone to rely on. He's been gone for a few days now but he said he'll be back, I just have to wait for him. _Please, come back. _

Days went by and he still wasn't back. _What 'business' did he have to attend to that would take this long? _My anxiety was growing and the grief and loneliness were gnawing away at me. For the better part of the day I would just lay on my bed, sobbing as memories of my parents raced through my head. Their tender voice, their sympathetic eyes - I'll never see them again. They only live now in my memories but I didn't want them to. I wanted them with me, supporting me and loving me. I continued to cry until I drifted off to sleep.

A month. A month had gone by and he still hadn't returned. _Had he left me? Had he thought I wasn't worth the effort? No, Elsa, those thoughts won't help. _I decided that wasting my time moping and wondering on the 'what if's' will not help me in anyway. I have to go find him. Maybe, just maybe, he's _there. _He's taken me there almost everyday for the last few years and could be waiting there for me right now. But... how was I suppose to get there without his help?

I had spent the next few days rummaging through the library studying up on the castle. I found plans and detailed documents explaining the inner architecture of the castle. It wasn't difficult getting all these documents; I had to get them without anyone noticing otherwise they would question what I was doing and I wasn't a very good liar; they would tell Anna and I couldn't have that. I grabbed all the documents and ran to my room where I read from top to bottom, examining every bit of information on them and I had found that the castle had been built with many secret passageways that allowed people to exit out of the castle into the town without detection. According to these plans, there was one near the kitchen, in the dining hall.

I quietly made my way down to the dining hall after all the servants had retired back to their rooms. I stood in the large room looking for the secret door. The floor of the room was made of white marble with blue square shaped marble pieces in between. According to the plans, from the door I entered through, along the wall, I had to walk till I reached the 7th blue marble piece and press down on it with my foot. It took a bit of effort but I was able to push it down and I was startled when a loud noise came from the side. I looked over and on the wall parallel to me, cracks of a door were visible. I crept my way over and with some effort, I pushed it open. It was pitch black in there but luckily I had brought a lantern with me. I lighted it and went inside.

I walked for a few minutes, my anxiety growing with each step. The walls were lined with spider webs and I jumped a few times when my eyes caught sight of its creator. Eventually, I came to a dead end. _Maybe the passageway had been closed off. _I sighed, all this for nothing. But a voice inside me told me to inspect further and so I did. I moved closer to the wall and tried pushing it and, surprisingly, it opened. I peered outside and saw that I was outside the castle and the door was facing the town. _This was my way out. _I turned around and closed the passageway. I needed to be fully prepared before heading out.

The next few days I had gone over my plan. Without Frederick, I couldn't take the same path to the mountains as before so I had to find a new way. I studied the maps and was able to figure out where exactly he and I trained. I plotted out the path I had to take. Night had arrived and I was ready to leave. This was the first time I was going to leave the castle without Frederick by my side, it was frightening but thrilling at the same time. I grabbed a cloak and headed to the kitchen. Along the way I crossed the portrait of my parents that was covered by a black veil. I ran my hand on the frame. "I miss you.", I whispered and made my way to the dining hall. Same as before, I pushed down on the blue marble piece and the door revealed itself. I made it to the end and opened the door. I stepped out and breathed in the fresh air. _You can do this. Conceal, don't feel._

I walked into the town, the cloak hiding my true identity, as I navigated through the streets. There were only a few people still present; drunks, the homeless and some sleazy looking people. I tried to avoid them. Luckily, I made it to the mountains without any problem and began my ascent. I pulled out the map from my satchel and followed it accordingly. It took me a few hours but I was able to find the place. _Thank goodness, my feet were killing me. _I looked around the area, hope brimming up inside of me to only be met with disappointment. There was nothing there, no sign of Frederick. _Why had I thought he would be here? Would he really wait for me? _I decided to sit there, waiting, hoping that he would show but he never did. The sun was going to rise in about an hour so I had to get back.

I had made my way back to the town and the sun was just about to rise when my arm was grasped by a drunkard. "Hey there, where you heading this early?", he slurred the words. I tried to squirm away. "Please, let me go", I pleaded with him but he only responded with a tipsy smile. "Oh come on, don't you wanna have a little fun?", he got closer to me and the smell that came off him was repugnant. I tired backing away but his grip was too tight. "Let me show you a good time.", he said as he leaned in closer to me and that's when I lost control. A beam of ice shot out of me and hit the man in the arm completely freezing it. He fell back and screamed as he clutched the frozen part. I backed away, my hands close to my chest. _What had I done? _Some people came out of their homes to see what the noise was about and began to circle around the man. They weren't looking at me so I made a run for it. I quickly made my way back to the secret passageway, tears rolling down my cheeks as I re-entered the dining hall. I closed the door behind me and rushed back to my room.

I lunged onto my bed, the tears still flowing. _I had hurt that man. What if he dies? He may have been a drunk but he didn't deserve that. I'm a monster. _I cried and cried until all my energy had been exhausted and I had fallen to sleep.

A few months had rolled by and there was still no sign of Frederick. I had clung to the idea that one day he would return but the rational part of my brain told me that he was gone and he was never going to come back. My days consisted of me learning of trade treaties, politics and other topics that I was required to know when I was to be made Queen. The idea horrified me. How could I lead these people? They didn't even know what I really was and if they ever found out, they'd hunt me down and kill me. After _that _day, I had never sneaked out of the castle again. I couldn't take the chance, I could hurt someone again.

Everyday, Anna came up to my room and continued to plead, begging me to come outside and be with her and she had no idea how badly I wanted to. The loneliness noshed on my insecurities till it left me in a state of complete and utter despair and agony. I needed someone. I had always turned to Frederick when such feelings came up but he wasn't here, what could I do?

It was late at night and I couldn't sleep, not with these feeling boiling inside of me. I came out of my room and without thinking, I walked over to Anna's room. I stared at it. _How many times had she stood outside my room staring at the door like this? _I was about to knock but hesitated. I wanted to be with her, feel her warmth but what if I lost control, what if I hurt her? I retracted my arm and held it back. I stifled back a tear and quietly crept back into my own room. _I can't be with her. I'm meant to be alone. _

A year had gone by. A whole year since my parents died and Frederick had abandoned me. A year since I had been thrusted into an existence of complete isolation. My heart ached every minute of every day and there was nothing that could fix it. I had spent the whole day in my room, ordering everyone to not disturb me. I wanted to be alone, it was the life meant for me. I looked at the clock and it was 8:36. _Strange how Frederick left only a few seconds before news of my parents death was delivered to me. Did he know? How could he? He's not all knowing. _I stare at the clock as it strikes 8:37. I let out a sigh as my head falls down. A whole year gone by.

"I miss you so much.", I whispered.

I was taken aback when I heard... coughing. I look up and my eyes shoot open as I see Frederick standing near the window with his hand covering his mouth.

"I'm flattered that you miss me but we've got more training to do.", he said as he continued to cough.

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

It isn't easy doing these things. No matter what people may think or believe, evil is necessary; it brings balance to the universe. For good to happen, evil has to take place. I am necessary evil but that doesn't mean I enjoy it. I stood at the cliff as I looked at the castle, specifically Elsa's bedroom. She had lost her parents and she needed me to be there for her but I couldn't. She has to be alone.

The future works in strange ways. For the right thing to take place, multiple contradicting circumstances have to take place. I had to train Elsa, make her believe that her powers were a gift rather than curse and then let her fall into a chasm of doubt and self hatred. I had to train her, make her understand her powers and then emotionally cripple her so that, when the time comes, she'll use her powers in the way that is needed. Creating an eternal winter is no easy feat.

But was that the only reason why I had vanished from her life? No. I needed time to study and _know _the future. Every minute away from Elsa, I would spend studying the future, understanding all the factors involved so that I may be able to control them in the way that benefits everyone. But, my time was divided between learning and teaching. I wouldn't call Elsa a distraction but she did take up a lot of time and it was paramount that I know everything I can about the future so I needed time and this was it. Killing two birds with one stone. I could prepare Elsa for the required future while fully comprehending it myself. Cruel but necessary.

I had traveled to a place far away from Arendelle. I was at a clearing in the middle of the forest. It was the perfect place for me. It was in the middle of summer and it was quite a beautiful day, not like it mattered though. I walked over to a tree and sat down beside it, my legs crossed. I breathed out and looked at the place around me for the last time. I closed my eyes. I had gone back to that dark place with the multiple roads and I took the one I knew was best and thus, I began to learn.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I have to cover them with my hands to block the sunlight. My eyes had to readjust; they had been closed for a quite a while. After a few seconds, I could see clearly and, not surprisingly, I saw that it was now fall. I had sat at this place for several months. _But now I knew everything. I understood all the circumstances and I knew exactly what I had to do. _I stood up, coughing violently as I clutched my chest. I continued to cough. I had to get back to Elsa.

I had walked back to Arendelle, taking my time as I did. It was the eve of her parents death, the day I had disappeared from her life. Reconnecting with her will be arduous but I know that I can reconnect with her. All I need to do is come up with an excuse for disappearing. _I forgot to think of one. Shit. Of all the things I saw, I couldn't see how I reconnected with her. _I mentally slap myself for that oversight.

I was outside the castle and, with that tingling sensation, I was back in her room. _Seems it hasn't changed. _I began coughing and Elsa looks up at me, her eyes wide and filled with confusion and anger. Understandable.

This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**I bet you're really curious as to what this 'future' is that's got Frederick like this. Well, let me tell you, you will not see it for a very long time cause it is a worlds away right now but don't worry, it'll be worth the wait. I've got something big planned. Leave reviews and if you want to know a bit about this future, you can always PM me and ask. I'll reveal a few details. :D**


	14. Chapter 13: Re-Connection

**CHAPTER 13:**

**RE-CONNECTION**

**Friends, colleagues and other such people, I behold to you the latest chapter! YAY! This chapter came out a lot lighter than I expected but I think it works. Leave reviews!**

**On another note, a friend of mine has written a fan fic titled 'The Arendelle Degenerates'. I'd be really grateful if you guys would go over there, read it and give him some love. I guarantee you that it is a good story and very well written. You won't have any trouble finding it, nobody else has that weird of a title. :D**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

_Bastard! _He disappears for a whole year and just waltzes back in expecting everything to go back to normal. Bastard. I stare at him, my blood boiling and my eyes brimming with rage but there was also a bit of relief and joy; I was happy to see him back. I had given up faith that he would return but here he is, back in my life but why did he leave in the first place?

"Training? You leave for a year without a word and all you want to do is train?!", I said bitterly. He continues to stare at me and just shrugs his shoulders. "Well, it does seem that you haven't done much training in the past year so I didn't know think you would mind if I suggested to jump back in.", he says coolly and it makes me even more furious. "Where the hell were you?!", I scream at him. He raises his hand in defense, or trying to tell me to lower my voice so as to not attract anyone to my room. _I don't know how I feel right about now._

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

_She really was pissed. _She had asked me why I had disappeared and I really couldn't think of a good excuse, so I settled for a half assed one. "It was a lesson." She scowled. I cough and continue,"Before I left, you had created a deep dependency towards me and I believed that by leaving you with your own devices, your devices being pity, fear, guilt and self loathing, you would eventually seek out a new comfort, preferably your sister Anna, and by being with her some of that fear may dissolve and thus gain some control. Sad to say, you failed this test." _That was a better lie than I expected. _

A blast of ice came towards me and I side step in time to dodge it. A few more ice blasts come my way and I continue to dodge them. _So it wasn't the best excuse. _Her entire room was now being covered in ice and snow. Her face was filled with rage. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, ironically this women freezes you, Hell has a strange sense of humor. _Elsa wasn't very quick with her attacks, she was exhausting too much energy; in a battle this form of attack would be the end of her. Her shots were getting slower and weaker until finally she stopped. She fell to her knees trying to catch her breath. I moved closer when she shot _another _blast at me but I was too close to dodge it so I deflected it. Elsa hadn't noticed, she was still too tired. She finally looks up at me. "How could you?", she asked weakly, her voice filled with hurt and her eyes screaming of betrayal. I stare at her, pity and sympathy taking hold. "I had to. This was needed and I do not regret doing it. You needed to learn and survive, not on your own but on the strength of others.", I said in a monotone voice. She drops her head again. She tries getting up but stumbles. I grab her by her waist and help her get to her bed. Strangely, she doesn't fight my assistance. _Guess she was beginning to forgive me. _I lay her down on her bed when she looks up at me. Still angry but less than before. "You're coming back, right? You're not gonna leave again?", she asked me. I cough a few times. "I won't go, we still got things left to do.", I reassure her. I move towards the window, giving her one final look and teleport myself to the cliff. _That went better than expected._

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

I was lying on my bed, completely drained from my 'outburst' a while ago. It was amazing how he was able to evade all those attacks without even a bead of sweat. I was still angry with him, though. What he had done was inexcusable. abandoning me at the time when I most needed him. 'You needed _someone, anyone, _not just him'. A voice inside me spoke. I then started to think about Frederick's reasons for leaving me and as much as I hated to admit it, it did make sense. Every time I felt depressed and sad I would go to him and in the moment when I needed him the most, he left so that I would replace him with others like Anna; he was trying to break down my walls and help people get in, to let the world in and in that effort, try to show me that I wasn't a danger and that I could be happy. It was a cruel and inhumane but in an odd, and sadistic, way it made sense and I cursed him for being like that.

I tossed and turned in my bed. He was back and I didn't know what to do now. Should I continue training with him, will I be as dependent on him as before? I can't get attached to him again, he could hurt me like before and I can't have that, it almost killed me the first time. He's my mentor and nothing else. With that final thought, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

I'm surprised that she let me re enter her life after what I had done. She probably would've damned me to Hell if she knew _everything _that I had done. Thankfully, my half assed excuse seems to have worked and she's begun to forgive me.

Her powers have grown and in the midst of rage she was able to let out a flurry of powerful and deadly attacks. Any ordinary human would've been dead in a matter of seconds. I raise my hand and twirl my fingers around. A small snowflake appears. It moves around on my palm, dancing around as I continue to gaze at it. I close my hand and crush the snowflake. Elsa's powers are quite beautiful and powerful, my need to learn took over and I began to learn it myself, trying to conjure up the same power but as I've said before, those naturally born with a power are its greatest wielder. I cough a few times, a little bit of blood spurting out. I wipe it away with the back of my hand.

Rekindling our relationship would require effort from at least one party so I decided to skip the training for today and allow our relationship to re develop. I visited Elsa at twilight and she was shocked, happy and agitated to see me. She's just a bundle of emotions, isn't she? I breath out. "So I guess you have some questions... ask away?", I tell her but she simply shakes her head. "I just wanna get some training done. That's what you're here for, right? To train and nothing else.", she said coldly.

_This relationship got a whole lot easier._

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter and from the next chapter, we'll enter the time period of the coronation and the main events of Frozen so stay tuned. As always, leave reviews.**


	15. Chapter 14: Setting Up The Pieces

**CHAPTER 14:**

**SETTING UP THE PIECES**

**Okay, guys, we are finally at the coronation day so from this point onward, you are gonna be reliving all the Frozen moments but with Frederick tagging along. I wonder what role he plays. As always, leave reviews and happy reading!**

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

Ever since Frederick returned my mannerism has grown colder, not only to Frederick but to everyone. I was usually shy or held back when some of the servants approached me, _I could tell that they pitied me, _but now I was intentionally strict and harsh with them. After the pain I felt when I was abandoned, I couldn't allow that to happen again. I always believed that I was protecting others by keeping them out but I was also shielding myself from all the heartache that came with love or other such feelings.

We had fallen back into our old pattern. Frederick would arrive at twilight, take me to the North mountains, sometimes we would stay in, and we would train until he said so otherwise. He seemed unfazed by my demeanor and it bothered me greatly. _Do I mean so little to him? No matter, it's not like he means anything to me. _But I knew deep down that I was just lying to myself. He still meant so much to me, he still held a piece of my heart and no matter how much I tried to fight it, those feelings would never stop tugging at my heart.

Time heals all wounds and despite having been hurt badly, I was beginning to heal. My hatred for Frederick had subsided and my cold demeanor was beginning to dissipate. But as my coronation day was approaching, feelings of fear, doubt and concern were beginning to well up and it was starting to affect my powers in a very adverse way. Over the past few years my powers had grown substantially, I was able to build large structures without exhausting myself, I was able to create those ice threads but the problem I still faced was having all the ice come out badly formed and jagged. If I was able to fix that then I would be able to do so much but at the moment, I really couldn't do anything and Frederick was noticing it.

We were at the North mountain, I was trying to create multiple pillars of ice at the same time and, at first, everything was going fine until I lost control and all the pillars came hurdling down. Luckily, Frederick was quick on his feet and was able to transport the both of us to a safe distance. My breath was labored. Frederick coughed a few times.

"That was disappointing.", he said in a condescending tone. I scoff at his remark. "You lost control, fairly quickly. You're able to hold it for longer than that. You're distracted. Mind elaborating as to what is keeping your intention?", he finished as his gaze fixed on me. I turn to look at him, my breath now steady but my hands were shaking slightly. "It's none of your business what's bothering me.", I said aggressively. Frederick seemed nonchalant. "If it affects our training then it is my business. Tell me!", he said in a stern tone which made me stiffen up. _How does he have that impact on me? _I sigh in defeat.

"It's my coronation. It's in a few weeks.", I said as my head fell down a little and my voice held a hint of grief. Frederick doesn't say anything, beckoning me to continue. "I'm gonna be crowned Queen, me. A person who's hid from the world her whole life and she's expected to lead these people. I don't think I can do it."

"It's not that difficult being a leader. You just do what you think is right.", he simply said and this made me look up, my brows furrowed in confusion. _How would he know about these things? _"It really doesn't matter what you say or do as Queen, people will despise and question you, it's the way people are so you might as well do what you think is right.", he finished as a few more coughs escaped him.

"What I think is right could end up hurting them. I have to do right by _them_, not me. I can't just do what I want, I could end up hurting them.", I finished. I was infuriated at his lack of empathy towards my situation but I wasn't surprised by it. "If that's what you fear then you have all the reason to not do anything that'll hurt them. That's the benefit of fear, understanding of the consequences. But I see that you're too scared to even attempt to understand them. I pray that you can actually do something for this kingdom.", he said and this made me grow even more furious. "We should be heading back.", he said and I held my tongue. There was no point in arguing with him. Afterwards we made our way back taking the path we did before. _What was so special about this path anyway?_

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

The time was approaching quickly. The first part of my plan is coming to light and what happens in the next few weeks could change everything. _Everything has to go according to plan. _Elsa is fretting over her soon to be coronation, within good reason and I just added to some of that concern, with good reason. It was no surprise that Elsa was resentful towards me but that anger will be needed afterwards. We had made our way back to Elsa's room where I bid her farewell and teleported myself back to the cliff. I stood at the edge with my hands on my side as I looked over the small kingdom. I breathe out and close my eyes. _There's that tingling feeling again._

I open my eyes and now I was in another castle, the throne room of the castle of the Southern Isles to be more exact. _I had left the same hand mark here while I was away from Elsa a few years back. The mark remains until I choose to take it away or it is destroyed and luckily there was nothing here that could destroy it. _I look around the throne room and notice that nothing has changed in the last few years. The thrones belonging to the King and Queen were large and far from modest. The room was surrounded by large windows and it was mostly decorated with religious artifacts. Portraits of Jesus Christ and crosses hung all over the room. The King and Queen of the Southern Isles were very religious people and governed their kingdom according to the teachings of the Lord. Their children didn't share the same love for religion as them but they were good at not revealing it.

At the moment there was no one present since it was in the middle of the night but the message of Elsa's coronation was to arrive in the morning so I decided to wait.

Morning arrived and the King and Queen brought their presence to the throne room. The Queen was a slim woman with brunette hair that was tied in a bun whereas the King was a tall man with red hair and a large beard. I was leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. A messenger entered the room. He handed several documents and letters to the King and Queen and left without a word to allow them some privacy. They leafed through the letters, many of them were congratulation letters on the betrothal of their eldest son. Others were trade treaties and such other things. They finally got to the letter about Elsa's coronation and this caught the King's eye. "Look here.", he said to his wife who looked at the letter attentively. "It's a letter from Arendelle, apparently the princess has come of age and is to be crowned Queen.", the King finished. "She's been locked away in that castle for so many years. Poor child, losing her parents like that.", the Queen added. "Who do you think we should send to her coronation? We don't have much of a relationship with them and this could help in creating better ties.", the King spoke rationally. "Well, Ulfric will be too busy planning his wedding to attend this...". "And may the Lord bless him with a beautiful life ahead.", the King interjected. The Queen smiled at him. "And we have to send a few others to some of these trade treaties." The King stroked his beard. "That leaves Adam, Alexander, Karl, David, Finn and Hans. They won't be busy and we can send any of them." _Not really, Alexander and Karl will get sick a few days before the coronation and won't be able to go. That just leaves us four, I can get rid of the competition. _

The King and Queen were considering sending Adam to the coronation but they didn't know that he had been having an affair with one of the housemaids behind their backs, and her husband so I simply brought the truth out. The King had _coincidentally _caught the two of them fooling around in the broom cupboard and had punished his son severely, in the Lord's name. He didn't trust his son enough to send him on such a mission so that left David and Finn to take care of. Finn was a clumsy fellow and wasn't difficult arranging an accident that would incapacitate him from going on such a journey. And now there was one, David. David was a year older than Hans making him the second youngest but he was mature beyond his years. It was most likely that he was going to be sent to Arendelle. _We couldn't have that. _Unlike his brother Finn, he wasn't klutz and having him injure himself would be a bit difficult so I arranged for someone else to injure him. David was making his way down to the throne room, heading towards the stair case as a maid was climbing up. I simply shot a thin patch of ice on the floor causing the maid to slip and bumping into David. He lost his footing and fell down the stair case. _A few broken bones but other than that he's good. _By default, Hans was the only choice left.

Hans had been called down to the throne room. He entered and I chuckled as I saw him. He didn't have much of a hair sense. He approached the King and Queen and bowed. "You called me?" The King gave him a smile and beckoned him to come closer which he did. "We have received a letter from the kingdom of Arendelle that the young princess is about to be crowned Queen and we want you to go there representing our kingdom." Hans was in a state of shock and joy. He was never asked to do much, always the last in line and this made him all giddy. "Thank you, father, I won't let you down.", he spoke quickly. "And find out whether she's christian or not. A person's beliefs are an important part of them and it would be bad form to trade with someone who doesn't even share them.", the King said and the Queen nodded in agreement. _Guess my work here is done. _And like that, I was back in Arendelle.

That had been taken care of but there were still a few things that needed to be attended to but not now.

Our training didn't get much better over the next few weeks. As the day grew closer, Elsa became more worried and that stopped her from having almost any control of her powers but finally, thankfully, the day had arrived. Today was the day Elsa was to be crowned Queen.

I was in the castle at the moment, unbeknownst to Elsa as I was admiring the now alive castle. It had always been so bleak and grim ever since I've arrived. Always giving off a sense of melancholy but now it looked different, it was alive. My thinking was broken by the singing of the princess, Anna. I cringed at her singing, not that she was a bad singer, it just wasn't something I enjoyed.

"The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore.", she sang. _I'll close that door on your damn face if you don't shut up. No, she's gonna continue singing. _I groan and quickly teleport myself to the outside. The people were gathering; citizens, visiting dignitaries, suitors, and all to witness the crowning of the new Queen. I look over and see a blonde man sharing a carrot with his reindeer. _There you are. _I walk towards him, fazing through people, as always. I pull out a small parchment and leave it on the sleigh. I stand aside and watch the man with a close eye. He finally notices the parchment and reads through it. His mouth drops down and he quickly saddles up. I had written an order for a large amount of ice and had promised him a hefty payment in return. I needed him at the mountains. I look back at the castle and think of Elsa. _Might as well check up on her._

I teleport myself to her room where I see her holding a candle stick and another circular object in her hands. She was singing too. _Her voice made the singing less cringe worthy but not by much. _Frost seemed to appear on the objects and she quickly puts them down and puts on her gloves. "So the day's finally here.", I say and this makes her jump up. "What are you doing here?", she asked coldly. "This is a difficult day for you, I'm here to show my support.", as I cough a few times. Her faces warms up and she even blushes. "That's... that's kind of you." I stare at her intently. "Don't worry, Elsa, everything will be fine. Trust me.", I reassure her and this causes her to smile. _I haven't seen her do that in a long time. _I look at her clock and stand up. "Excuse me, I just have to make sure of a few things. See you at the chapel.", and with that I was gone.

I had teleported myself to the town square where I awaited his presence and right on cue, he arrived. Hans was on his horse as he was making his way to the castle. _Not that way. _I move my hand around and knock down a few barrels and boxes in front of him. The sudden noise startles his horse but Hans is able to control it. Hans steers his horse to his right and moves down some stairs where he bumps into Anna. _Everything seems to be going perfectly. _After a very awkward exchange between the two, Anna walks backward. The church bells ring and Anna is reminded of her sister's coronation. She runs back leaving Hans by himself. I stare at him and I can see the sinister look in his eyes. Raised by the hands of God to only fall in the clutches of the Devil.

Ironic.

* * *

**Everything seems to be going according to plan but will it turn out the way Frederick wants? Tune in to find out.  
On another note, a friend of mine is writing a fan fic titled 'The Arendelle Degenerates' and I would be very grateful if you guys could go over there and read it. Leave some reviews for him or something. I'd be really thankful. :D**


	16. Chapter 15: No More Isolation

**CHAPTER 15:**

**NO MORE ISOLATION**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This one is pretty basic but I promise you a lot more in the next chapter, hopefully I can deliver. Now, you guys wouldn't mind leaving a few reviews, right? It really gives me a confidence boost and I would really appreciate some input on my work. The worst you can do to a writer, more than giving him a bad review, is ignoring his work so pretty please, leave a few reviews. As always, happy reading!**

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

I slowly made my way into the chapel. So many people were gathered inside, all staring at me. _Keep it under control. Conceal, don't feel. _I was breathing slowly, taking small, slow steps up to the altar. I reached the altar where I was greeted by the priest. He gave me a gentle nod and a sincere smile which I returned. Anna was standing a few feet away; she had some sea weed on her foot which she quickly threw away. I stifled back a giggle at her childish behavior. She hadn't changed and she looked so beautiful.

My gaze returns to the priest who had in his hands a pillow on which there lied an orb and scepter. I reached out to grab them but the priest told me to remove the gloves which I reluctantly did. I controlled my breathing. _Don't lose control. You can do this, they don't think you're a monster, don't give them a reason to think otherwise. _I grabbed the orb and scepter and turned around facing the crowd. They all stared at me with wide eyes; eyes filled with envy, lust or actual pride. I then caught the sight of Frederick who stood at the very back with his arms crossed. He stared intently at me and it felt as if he was judging me. _Had I done something wrong? _These negative thoughts were starting to take a physical form as frost started to creep up on the objects in my hand but thankfully, the priest had finished reciting and I quickly put the items down and grabbed my gloves. _Now you just have a ball to get through._

I went back to my bedroom and waited till my presence was required in the ball room. I closed the door behind me and began to pace. _You almost lost control, what if anyone had seen? Keep it together, Elsa. _I began taking deep breaths and it helped me to get a control of my emotions. _Why was Frederick staring at me like that? _

The ball was in full swing as rhythmic music played and couples danced in perfect harmony. I hate to admit it but this was actually kinda nice. Having people around you gave you a sense of security and belonging, something I haven't felt in a very long time.

Kai, one of the servants, announced my arrival as I regally made my way to the front of the throne. He then announced Anna's presence. She showed up a few seconds later, probably drooling over all the chocolate they were serving. Kai positioned her by my side as, she obviously felt uncomfortable and she scooted to the right a little bit. _It won't hurt if I talked to her for a little while. _

"Hi", I broke the ice and this was bewildering to her. "Hi, hi me? Oh, um, hi.", she replied nervously. "You look beautiful.", I complimented her and I truly meant it. "Thank you, you look beautiful-er, I mean not fuller, you don't like fuller, I mean more beautiful." I chuckled. I missed her goofiness and rambling. We then proceeded to talk a bit about the party until both our minds came to the same conclusion: the room was filled with the heavenly scene of chocolate. We both giggled at the thought.

Kai then approached us with an elderly man. Kai announced him to be the Duke of 'Weaseltown' which the Duke corrected immediately. He asked to dance with me but I humbly refused but a mischievous idea caught hold of me. "Thank you but only I don't dance.", he groans with disappointment. "But my sister does." The Duke quickly grabs her arm and drags her to the middle of the room. Anna shot me a glaring look which only made me laugh. This was all going better than I thought it would. Guess I was fretting over nothing.

But where is Frederick.

"Seems you two are getting along." I almost jump up when Frederick shows up besides me. _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear._

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

I watched as Anna was dragged away to the dance floor by the Duke of Weseltown. He was a narrow minded man whose loss won't be grieved for very long. He was destined to die at the hands of tuberculosis in 2 years time. What a way to go. I had stayed at the back of this gathering, not like anyone could see me, I just never saw myself as to take part in such events, even with my current physical state.

Elsa was startled by my sudden appearance but she had kept herself composed and nobody had seemed to notice her somewhat strange behavior.

"What are you doing here? Where were you?!", she whispered to me in an angry tone as she kept her face straight and away from me. "Just checking out the scenery.", was my simple response and this made her scowl. Just then her sister returned, slightly limping. The man was spry for his age. The sisters began to chat, Elsa had forgotten that I was there but things got heated when Anna asked if balls like these could happen more; if the gates could be reopened. And in a split second, the fear was back and walls stood tall. Elsa refused her sisters request and Anna excused herself and began to march away.

I waved my hand around, unnoticed by Elsa and a handkerchief on the plate of one of the generals fell to the floor. He abruptly bent down to pick up and _accidentally _bumped into Anna causing her to lose her footing but she was 'luckily' saved by her knight with strange hair, Hans. They began to dance. They stared at each other as if there was nothing else in the world to look at.

I felt pity for the poor girl. Shut out by the most important person to her, creating a hole in her heart that could only be filled with someone's love and affection, anyone would suffice. Even the first man she met and that's where our beloved Hans came in. They both giggled and talked and quietly moved out of the ball room and into the gardens. _Romantic. _I roll my eyes at the thought.

I turn back to Elsa who was back in her abyss of self hated. I cough a few times which makes her look in my direction. "Come with me, we have to talk." She stares at me suspiciously. _It's not like I'm gonna kill you. If that were the case, you'd be dead a long time ago. _She nods her head and follows me to the stair case next to the ball room. "That was a bit cold what you did to your sister.", I said and this made her look down as the guilt took over her. "I had to, to keep her safe." I shake my head. "Elsa, you're trying to make sure that she survives but you're stopping her from living. She can't continue on like this, as much as you have suffered, she has felt as much pain.", I say with the slightest bit of sympathy. She looks up at me, her eyes close to tearing up."I can't let her leave. I... I need her. She's the only one I have left. Her mere presence just makes me feel loved and I don't think I can live without it.", she held back a tear as she said those words. I nod my head in understanding. "You'll see soon enough why that isn't going to be the case for very long." She continues to stare at me, her eyes squinting. "You should get back to the party, they're probably wondering where you are." She nods her head and goes back into the ball room. I sigh.

I moved back into the ball room and blended myself amongst the crowd, staying away from Elsa's sight. I walked around undetected by her as I kept a close eye. She was chatting with some of her guests when Anna and Hans walked up to her arm in arm like a bunch of love struck idiots. It took a while till they could get to their question as they were constantly giggling and cutting into each others sentences but finally they asked Elsa for her blessing of their marriage. _I'm not one to judge but who marries a man they just met? He could be the spawn of Satan for all she knows. _"You do if it's true love." _I pity the gullible. I know that this all makes sense in a deep psychological way but still, it's just weird. _As expected of a rational person, Elsa refused to bless their marriage and as hurtful words were tossed back and forth, it finally happened. Elsa lost control.

Ice shards were pointing out of the ground towards the many guests in a very intrusive and aggressive manner. They all stepped back in fear and cursed the Queen and accused her of sorcery and witchcraft. Elsa looked absolutely frightened and the way she was looking around the room it was apparent that she was searching for me. I stood next to the pillars in the shadows, hidden from her gaze and once she knew that there was no point in looking for me, she ran.

I sat in one of the chairs, bending forward with my hands clasped together. What she must be going through; the fear, the paranoia, the doubt. It was all crashing down on her and I knew she would have no choice but to flee. I heard a loud commotion from the outside and I knew it was time. I casually walked out and I was greeted with the sight of two frozen fountains. _Beautiful._

Elsa had run towards the fjord. _Good, remember the path. _I teleported myself to the rooftop of the stables and made it my vantage point. It was too dark for her to see me. I watched her as she neared the fjord. She was hesitant at first but as the people neared her, she took a chance. She gently placed a foot on the water and it became solid enough for her to walk on and thus, she dashed for it. She ran across the fjord and into the mountains.

Anna tried chasing after her but she slipped on the ice, she couldn't keep up. They were then shocked and horrified to see that the ice was spreading throughout the fjord and everything was beginning to freeze. _Winter was here._

The two of them moved back into the courtyard and it had now begun to snow. I walked alongside them as we approached the Duke who quickly hid behind his men, accusing Anna of knowing of this sorcery and having a role in it. Preposterous but expected from an idiot. Anna then made the only rational decision of the day: She appointed Hans as the temporary leader to these people as she was about to leave after her sister. Though it'll come back to bite her in the ass, it's still a very rational choice. There's more to her than meets the eye. Anna then called forth her steed and she was off after her sister.

I look up into the sky and take in the cool breeze and the dark atmosphere. This was my domain but this wasn't the time for me to be enjoying the weather. There's still much I have to do.

* * *

**In the next chapter, I'm gonna formally introduce Kristoff and Olaf so get ready for that. :3  
Tune in next time, same fan fic, same fan.**


	17. Chapter 16: A Watchful Eye

**CHAPTER 16:**

**A WATCHFUL EYE AND A HELPING HAND**

**Wow, this was a big chapter. This is the first chapter that crosses that 3000 word mark but it didn't seem so long when I was writing it. Oh well, I just hope it's of good quality. I've received a few reviews since my last chapter and I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying both my story and my writing. I'm glad I don't suck. :D  
As always, leave reviews and happy reading!**

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

It finally happened. There was no turning back now. Everything I once loved and cared for is now gone. I'm alone.

I was running up the mountain, I wasn't even sure where I was heading, I was simply moving as the adrenaline pumped through me, the fear and anxiety pushing me further. I held back the tears, _they're not gonna help me. _I was trudging through the snow, my cape flowing freely behind me until finally I slowed down and came to a complete stop. I slowly turned around and gazed at Arendelle which seemed so small from where I stood. _I can't go back. _Anna, I've left her and I can never have her back. It's for the best I suppose, she can finally live her life now... _and so can I. _

At that moment I felt a sense of freedom wash over me, I was no longer confined to that life anymore, I was free. I started my ascent up the mountain once more as I began to sing.

"A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen." I continued to sing as I took off the glove on my right hand and threw it away. I would no longer hold myself back, I will not cling to fear and doubt any longer. I am free to be me and I couldn't be happier. I unhooked my cape and it was sent flying away into the cool night sky.

I continued walking up as I sang and I came up to a chasm but that didn't stop me from moving forward. I shot a blast of ice and a stair case, albeit a rough one, formed in front me. I could feel the power surging through me. I placed my foot on the first step and the ice smoothed out forming a perfect piece of ice without any misshapes or rough edges. I started running up the stairs as I created every next step till I reached the other side. _This could probably be used as a metaphor for controlling one's destiny._

I spun around and that's when I realized, I had been walking the same path as the one that Frederick had taken me on everyday. _Coincidence. _But it was even stranger to realize that I was in the place where we had been training for so long, the place which I now considered a second home, my sanctuary. _Better place than any to live. _I stomp my foot down and a giant snowflake begins forming and from it I started to create something I never thought I could. I was building myself a home. I raised the snowflake up creating the floor for my new home, I raised pillars, created the walls and even a chandelier. _Don't really know what to do with that but I guess it works. _I had finished and my own breath was taken away at the splendid site. The intricate patterns, the shape of the ice, everything was perfect. _And it was all thanks to him. Frederick taught me all of this. He always told me all I needed was to believe in my own powers, I never thought I could but here I stand in a giant ice castle. But I can still do more._

"Let it go! Let it go.", I continued singing as I opened up my hair allowing my braided hair to fall down and rest on my shoulder. _You CAN do this. _I twirled my hand around and I was able to create an ice dress. The threads were in line, it was a seamless whole. I've done it. I moved towards the balcony where I stood empowered as I watched the sun rise. _It was a new day and a new chapter in my life. No longer isolated, I am free._

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

I had teleported myself to the other side of the fjord. I had decided to walk after her instead of waiting for her at the decided destination. I had embedded the path into her mind, even if she didn't know, she was going where I wanted her to. Several minutes had passed and my eye caught sight of something floating towards me. _A glove. _I extend my arm and grab it. _She's letting go. _At that moment another object caught my attention: Elsa's cape. _Was she stripping? I hope she has a change of clothes. _

I continue to walk till I reach the chasm and I'm overjoyed to see what Elsa was able to do. She had created a flawless ice stair case that allowed her to cross the chasm without any problems. I decided to leave it as it is and simply teleported myself to the other side. I coughed.

I continued walking forward till I came upon a magnificent site. A giant ice castle stood at the side of the mountain. The rays of the rising sun shimmered on the beautiful ice structure and I could hear singing. _Alright then. _I place my foot on the stair case and start walking towards the doorway. I faze through it. I walk up another flight of stairs till I reach a room that had a balcony that overlooked the mountain side. Elsa was on it, she was in a new attire and singing with great confidence and zeal.

"Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway." _If all it took to gain control was to sing, I would've done a toe tapping number a long time ago. _

Elsa walked back into the room, a grin plastered on her face. The fear and doubt was no longer there, she was free and she was enjoying it. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me. Her grin faded but not entirely. "I've been telling you to 'let it go' for years. You decide now to listen to what I have to say?", I say sardonically and this gets her to chuckle. But then her smile disappeared and she looked at me with a glint of rage and disappointment. "Where were you?!", she asked harshly. "Back there, I needed you, I was so afraid and I could've hurt someone..." "I had an headache. I was somewhere in the gardens trying to clear my head and by the time I got back, you were gone and the damage had been done.", I interjected and she seemed to have bought the lie. She sighs.

"Well, I guess it's alright. No one got hurt but I can never go back... but that's okay; I never would have made a good queen and this way, Anna can be happy. She can finally live her life and not be confined to those walls." I raise my eyebrow. _The lies we tell ourselves; we just wanna feel good about our choices._ I begin to examine the room we were currently in. It was flawless. The walls were coated in a thin layer of frost, there were intricate patterns on them and the pillars and there was a chandelier hanging by the ceiling. _I never taught her how to make that, glad she has her own ideas. _I look back at her and give her an approving nod. "Well done, this is impressive", I spoke with a bit of pride. Guess even I was capable of creating some sort of beauty. She responds with a warm and genuine smile. I now stared at her closely. She had created an enchantingly beautiful dress, I had never seen her like this before. She had a glow to her, this joy, it was radiating from her. She was quite beautiful.

"You should get some sleep, we still have some things left to do." She furrows her brows in confusion. "Still a few things you have to learn." Her mouth forms an 'O' and she nods in understanding. I turn around and make for the door when she speaks up,"Frederick" I turn around. "Thank you", she said with genuine gratitude and I felt a pang of pain in my heart. I nod my head and walk out.

* * *

It was now the next day and I was standing next to one of the trees. _No one other than Elsa and I knew of her training ground so it would take them a bit of time in locating it, especially her sister. _I look up and see Anna on her horse calling out for Elsa and conversing with the horse at the same time. The trees had bent down due to the weight of the snow on them. I simply hit one of them causing it to swing up and letting the snow fall. This startled the horse and Anna was unable to keep her balance and so she fell down. She called after her horse but it was long gone. She then began her aimless wandering.

On another part of the mountain, the blonde haired man with the reindeer was making his way back down into town having collected a large sum of ice. The path he was on was surrounded by trees with little to no room between them. It was the afternoon and if he were to keep at this pace then he would reach the town before sun down. _We couldn't have that. _I put my index and middle finger together and swept it across the air sending a powerful wind attack that was able to create a large horizontal cut in the tree. I continued to cut it until finally -SNAP. The tree had been cut and if fell down in the middle of the path, completely blocking it. A few minutes later the man showed up. He halted his reindeer and got out to examine it. He let out an exasperated breath, probably cursing the gods for his luck. He looked around and saw that the trees around the road were too narrowly spaced to allow the sleigh to pass through. He was gonna have to go back and take another route and so he did.

My _assistance wasn't going to be needed for another few hours so I retreated back to Elsa's new home. _I walked in casually. I was still awestruck by the sheer size of this castle. Even in the visions I had seen and so thoroughly studied was the castle this prepossessing. That was a frightening thought though. If the things I see are different than what they actually are, was my plan really as precise as I thought? I shake the thought away and move up the stair case. I reach the same room as before and inside was Elsa standing on her balcony staring out into the world. I clear my throat and she quickly spins around. She went through a range of emotions in only seconds: shock, fear, relief and joy. She stepped forward. "You're back. So what is it that you wanted to teach me? What's really left to teach?", she said jokingly as she gestured at the castle around her. "Just a few things but before that I wanted to ask you, do you really believe that you will be happy here?", I asked frankly and Elsa's eyes scan me, contemplating my question.

"What do you mean? I'm finally free, I don't have to live in fear anymore." I stare at her tentatively. "Freedom at the cost of isolation is not a life of exemption, Elsa, it's a prison. I would know.", I whisper the last part and from the way she looked at me, it was clear that she didn't hear it. "Elsa, you will need people. You can provide yourself with many things but you will always need someone." "I have you.", she cuts me off and I glare at her. "I once told you that I would leave as soon as I thought you no longer needed training. I will stay true to that and sadly, that time is approaching.", I said in a restrained manner. Elsa just stares at me frowning. I cough a few times. "Do I mean so little to you? I thought I was important to you but it's clear that you don't give a _damn _about me!", tears began to form in her eyes. "How can you be so heartless, so cold? I need you, why can't you see that?!" A storm had begun to swirl around inside the small room but it didn't bother me. "Elsa, I do care for you.", I said in a gentle manner and this made her look at me with wide eyes. The storm began to dissipate. "I care about you and that's why I can't stay with you. I am poison. I will only bring misery to you. There is only darkness for me but there can be hope for you. I'm sorry, Elsa for any heart ache I may have caused." I look over her shoulder and see that it was now past sunset and therefore my presence was needed elsewhere. I look at Elsa once more and give my farewell. "Elsa, I have to go but I promise that I will be back." She looked bewildered and it took her a few seconds to respond with a simple nod.

* * *

I stood outside a small store called 'Wandering Oaken's trading post... and Sauna.' _Strange mix. _I hear a noise behind me and, to no surprise, Anna was making her way to the shop. Her dressed had been frozen and she was staggering her way to the shop. She opened the door and went inside. I stayed out waiting for our other guest to arrive. And sure enough he arrived just in time. The blonde haired man got off his sleigh in a hurry and went inside. I walked toward the barn and leaned next to it. A few minutes later, a fairly tall man came out carrying the blonde man and tossing him out. They sneakily wandered over to the barn and broke in. Anna came out next wearing a new set of clothes and carrying multiple bags.

She was looking around when both of us heard singing from the barn. I groan. _Singing is not as joyous to the soul as you may think. _She goes in and negotiates the travel plans with the blonder haired man, Kristoff and only after a few minutes, we were off.

I was sitting at the back of the sleigh. I didn't pay much attention to what the two of them were bickering about but the topic of conversation seemed to be Anna's fiancee and boogers. _I guess they go hand in hand. _I hear the crackling of twigs and the sounds of footsteps behind but I didn't need to look back. Kristoff heard the sounds as well and turned around to see what it was. Trepidation overcame him as he ordered his reindeer to run faster. We were now being chased by wolves. I turned around and with the movement of my hand caused the snow from some of the trees to fall on top of some of the wolves. _Too many would be a problem. _One of the wolves lunged itself onto the sleigh and grabbed Kristoff by the shoulder pulling him down. He was now dragging behind the sleigh, holding onto a piece of rope as more wolves began to attack him. Anna lit a sleeping bag on fire and tossed it back almost hitting Kristoff. Kristoff climbed back onto the sleigh as they neared a large void. He tossed Anna onto the reindeer and cuts the reins so it wouldn't be held back by the sleigh. I had teleported myself to the other side. As soon as they were about to jump, I created a block of ice at the very edge of the cliff giving the reindeer the extra boost to make it across. I dissolved the ice as quickly as I made it.

Anna and the reindeer were fine but Kristoff was hanging on the edge of the chasm; his sleigh was at the bottom. Anna tied rope to a pick ax and threw it towards him. He grabbed onto it and Anna began to pull. _She wasn't very strong so I gave her a helping hand. _I pulled the rope and Kristoff was now in solid land. My presence was no longer needed here so I went to the place where it did.

I was somewhere in the North mountain. There, in front of me was a pond completely frozen over and on top of it was a skating, talking snowman. He was surprisingly graceful for a creature that had no legs, joints or any sort of skeleton. _Her magic is so much powerful than she knows. _He was giggling as he danced around on the frozen lake on which the moonlight gloriously shimmers on. If not for the snowman's annoying giggles, this would've been quite a tranquil moment for me. I pick up a bit of snow and roll it around to make a snowball. I toss it at the snowman and he falls down face first. He gets up shaking the excess snow off of him. He looks around. "Okay, who threw that?" I walk a few feet to the left and create another snowball and toss it at him. He wipes the snow off and looks in my direction. "Oh, I see, this is a game of hide and seek and I'm it.", he said innocently. _Well, that's one way to look at it. _I make another snowball and toss it in the opposite direction. The snowman's eyes perch up and he walks in that direction. "I'm gonna get you.", he said excitedly as he waddles towards the place the snowball made impact. _Getting him to his desired place was easier than I thought. _


	18. Chapter 17: Didn't See That

**CHAPTER 17:**

**DIDN'T SEE THAT THE FIRST TIME**

**I get the feeling you guys don't like reviewing very much cause you know, no reviews. *Sigh*. Some feedback would be appreciated. Oh well, here's the latest installment to my fan fic! I really do hope that you guys are enjoying it even if you aren't showing any signs that you are.  
As always, leave reviews and happy reading!  
**

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

_There is only darkness for me but there can be hope for you._

_I do care for you._

_I am poison. I'm sorry, Elsa for any heartache I may have caused._

His words echoed in my head. No matter how much I tried pushing these noises out I couldn't. I couldn't push him out. Frederick had confessed, if only a little, how he felt about me and I never thought that simple hearing him say that he cares about me could bring me to tears but it did. I sat on my bed sobbing quietly. The tears were flowing down my cheeks and I didn't care to wipe them away. _Who was there to see me? _

Frederick had always detested himself but to not even give himself a chance at happiness when it's put in front of him... what had he done to despise himself like this?

I slightly chuckle. I thought for so long that he didn't care, that he was just a vile, soulless man but now I see him as a feeble and broken down man who's built his own walls to keep everyone out, to keep them safe just like me. But unlike me, he truly prefers isolation, he truly has given up the want to be with someone, to have someone love you back. The tears fall onto my dress.

It's so strange, the tears always felt hot as they trickled down my cheek. With how cold my body was I half expected the tears to freeze but they didn't. It was so sad but these tears were the only source of warmth I ever received since the death of my parents. I didn't have anyone place a loving hand on my shoulder, give me a hug or even shake my hand. My tears were my only source of comfort. _Pathetic!_

I wipe away the tears with the sleeve of my right arm. I may not be able to feel the warmth of others but at least they are safe from feeling the sting of my ice. Yes, it's for the best. Frederick has felt the chill of my powers. I remember back to the time I first met him and shot ice shards at him. I realize now how calm I had been at the sight of a stabbed man. _Guess I was too shocked to scream or do anything really. _

I moved to the balcony where I stood with my hands on the rails. I observed the mountainside as it was illuminated by the moon light. It looked so majestic, so peaceful; it was a whole other world from the one I was used to but it was equally as lonely and cold. _Where had he gone off to this time?_

Frederick had been acting a bit strange lately and I didn't understand why. Did he really mean it when he said that he would leave? _He seemed serious enough. He's always serious. _I breathe in the fresh mountain air and exhale. The quiet moments were usually the worst. Stuck with the rattling noise of your own thoughts; doubt, fear and paranoia louder than ever and it was starting to become a bit unbearable. I rubbed my forehead as I decided that I'd had enough excitement for one day. I fall down on my bed as uncertain thoughts of the future take hold. _It'll be alright, everything will be alright. Just keep hope. _And with that one final thought, I was asleep.

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

It was unbelievably amusing how naive this living snowman was. For the first few hours it had believed that it was playing hide and seek with an invisible force but eventually he had forgotten about the game and was just following the sound and movement I created. I threw snowballs in the direction where I wanted him to go and he didn't seem to question the appearance of flying snowballs. _Hard to believe this thing actually helps in all of this. I guess idiots really do have a purpose in this world._

Finally (and thankfully), I had led the snowman to exactly where I wanted him to be. I could not take another minute of this snowman's never ending chatter any longer. There wasn't even anyone to talk to yet the moron never shut up.

We were in this part of the forest where the rain drops had frozen on the vines of the trees. It was a spectacular sight, another testament to the beauty Elsa was capable of. I heard the voices of Kristoff and Anna who had made it here on time. They were awestruck in the beauty of their surroundings, as they should be. The snowman walked towards them and casually joins in the conversation. Naturally, they freaked out and it took a little while for them to get used to the idea of a talking snowman. This meet and greet, woefully, ended with a song. _My annoyance with these incessant songs was at its limit._

The snowman, _Olaf_, agreed to lead the group to where Elsa was currently residing at. _Now, to give directions to another party._

I teleport myself to a place a few 100 yards west of Oakens wandering post where Hans and some other guards were trudging up the snow. "Come on, we need to find Princess Anna.", Hans shouted to the men behind him, trying to give them confidence. If they were to continue this random search of their's then it would take them days to locate Elsa so I just gave them a hint of where to go. The sun needed to be at the exact right position and they needed a perfect view so I simply gave them one. Without them noticing, I started cutting a tree, timing every movement perfectly. 3...2...1.

SNAP!

The tree plummeted down as the men backed away. They were all surprised by this but then their attention moved upwards as they saw a bright reflection coming from the Northern mountain. The sun light was reflecting off of Elsa's palace. The clouds and the position of the palace made it difficult to be spotted but this light showed them the way.

"There", Hans pointed. "Anna would probably go there. It's at least worth investigating." The light reflecting off of the castle disappeared as a few clouds blocked the view and Hans and his men were now given a clear destination.

* * *

I teleport myself to outside Elsa's palace as I knew the group would be arriving very soon. I took this time to admire Elsa's work on a closer level. Every piece of this castle was flawless; perfect structure, nothing out of place. It held an aura of grace and dignity. On closer inspection I noticed that the walls of the castle had snowflakes designed embedded in them and I couldn't help but feel impressed by the level of detail that Elsa had put into this magnificent piece of architecture. _Did she even know she was doing this while creating it? _

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the astonished gasps of the people behind me. The group was staring at the castle with wide eyes and open mouths. The blonde was close to crying. Anna started walking up the stairs as Olaf ran after her. I walked along side and I could see how nervous she was. She was about to knock on another door, try to break down another wall and the fear of failure had gripped her tight but unlike Elsa, she wasn't gonna let that fear stop her from trying. If Elsa had that trait things would've been a whole lot easier.

She takes a breath and knocks on the door which, by itself, opens. She enters leaving the two men behind. I slowly creep towards the shadows where I watch her. She looks around, dumbstruck by the palace's beauty. Apparently her gawking was audible since Elsa showed up. She was too busy with her sister to notice me. It was quite a predictable conversation. _Please come back. No. Please. No. _This conversation eventually transitioned into song much to my dismay.

They were now standing in Elsa's bedroom where a storm had begun. Anna pleaded with her sister to stop the winter but Elsa was too afraid. I sympathized with both of them but I also had admiration for Anna. Her never dimming sense of hope was laudable but her ignorant belief that wishing for something makes it true made her deplorable. The storm suddenly stopped as blasts of Elsa's ice powers were shot in every direction. I was easily able to deflect one of those blasts but unfortunately one of them had hit Anna directly in her heart. She collapsed to the ground as Elsa came to the sudden realization of what she had done. She moved back, her hands in the air and her eyes filled with terror.

Kristoff slid into the room. _Nice slide. _He picked Anna up who continued to plead with Elsa. _No means no. _Guessing Elsa thought the same thing as she created a giant ice monster who she commanded to _escort _the guests out.

After the creature had done away with the group, Elsa fell down to her knees as she began crying. She still hadn't noticed my presence but her head shot up when she heard me cough a few times. She turned her head to me and slowly got up.

"You know, wanting someone to be safe and having a snow monster throw them out are very contradicting notions.", I joke but she doesn't smile. She just continues to stare at me. "I'm a monster. Even when I'm away, even when I'm alone, I continue to hurt people, to hurt her.", she began crying. I move forward but I fall down as an excruciating pain takes over me. I clutch the sides of my head as I begin to have visions. _These weren't visions I had seen before._

* * *

_I was in a dark cave that was filled with strange looking creatures and cages. I didn't seem to be bothered by any of it. I look around but I'm then suddenly surrounded by 10 dark figures. They all were menacing in their own way but I didn't feel scared. Both my arms are engulfed in large flames as they figure charge at me with their weapons drawn. Seven of them were holding swords that looked very similar. Another charged at me with a large scythe, the other held a large axe while the tenth held a spear. A fight broke out and I was able to hold my own for a little while but I soon fell. I was on my knees as I bled. I look up at my opponents who had evil grins on their faces. One of them raised his hand and chains shot out of the ground and walls and entangled me. The chains were hot, they were burning my skin but I knew that wasn't the worst of it. Then, one by one, the figures moved closer to me as they used their weapons to stab and impale me. I wanted to scream but I didn't want to give them the satisfaction so I held my tongue. I bled and bled. I felt so weak and cold. Then the one with the spear walked up to me and started cackling. He took the spear and he plunged it into my heart and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let out a blood curdling scream that echoed across the cave. _That's when my eyes shot open.

* * *

I was in the ice palace and Elsa was a few feet away from me. Tears ran down her cheek, she looked mortified. I look around and I notice that apparently a few hours had passed and it was now night. I was breathing heavily. I began coughing and spitting out blood. My heart ached and I clutched my chest tightly in an attempt to subdue the pain. Elsa came closer to me, though her steps showed signs of hesitation. She crouched down beside me.

"You... you screamed.", she stuttered. _I screamed and she heard it._ "Are you okay?", she asked nervously and I nodded my head as I wiped away the blood. "I'm fine. Sorry you had to see that." She looked at me with concern. "What was that?" _That was a good question. What was that? I hadn't seen it before. Guess there's more to the future than I thought and it contained my suffering. Lovely. _I was about to speak up when both of us heard loud noises from the outside. I slowly got up and as soon as I did, two of the men from Han's search party showed up.

_For now, seems I still have control._

* * *

**FORESHADOWING! Frederick is in for a world of pain but who were those 10 figures? Wasn't their only one? I wonder what this future looks like. hehehe. As always leave reviews. **

**Tune in next time, same fan fic, same fan.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Final Pieces

**CHAPTER 18:**

**THE FINAL PIECES**

**Guys, this whole not reviewing thing is really starting to bug me. I mean at least 1 review would be expected with every new chapter. Oh well, I started this story and I'm gonna finish it.  
As always (I don't even know why I say this), leave reviews and happy reading!**

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

I had seen those 10 people before; maybe I read of them in some book or did I see them in one of my visions. The bigger question was still that why had I not seen that setting before? I studied the future thoroughly, I left no corner, no side, every possibility was thought of and examined... unless there are more alternatives than I thought. It's a clear fact that the future is written but it has many versions and it depends on our choices in the present that decides which version we will be in. I was making these choices because I thought I knew where we were heading, what the end game was but now, now I don't think what I'm doing is right. I could be leading this world into chaos. No, I can't change my plan now, I'm too far gone, they're all too far gone.

I stood beside Elsa as we both stared at the two men in front of us. They were carrying crossbows and had their eyes set on Elsa. "No, please.", Elsa begged them, not for her own safety but for theirs. One of them shot an arrow and Elsa closed her eyes and braced for impact. I raised my arm and a small wall of ice shot out from underneath that stopped the arrow. Elsa opened her eyes and looked at it with bewilderment. "Nice block", I commended her. _She didn't need to know I did that. _

The men were stepping to the side, handing each other more arrows as they prepared for their next assault. Elsa was visibly shaking and I knew she wasn't ready for battle like this. "Shoot at the one at the left.", I commanded her and Elsa, without question, complied. She shot a blast of ice at one of them but he dived to the side avoiding the attack. "Another!", she shot at the same man again and once more, he dived to the side. "To your right.", she blindly shot to her right where the second man was standing. Like his partner, he dived to dodge the attacks. Elsa had begun to breathe heavily. _Don't lose focus just yet. _

The two men, their weapons drawn, were circling Elsa like a bunch of predators. One of them readied his aim and on my command, Elsa raised a few spikes from the ground that entrapped the men on the wall. Her attention then towards the other man. I looked at the one on the wall and raised a final spike that was close to his throat. _For good measure. _Seeing her own strength, Elsa grew more confident and didn't need anymore of my orders. The other man raised his crossbow to eye level but Elsa shot the crossbow out of his hands. She then created a wall of ice that began to push at the man. The man was backed up against the door that led to the balcony, he tried valiantly to fight against Elsa's power but it was to no avail. The door broke and now he stood on the balcony as the wall continue to push at him. He was sliding towards the edge. _Elsa was growing ruthless. I felt a bit of pride at that moment._

But then Hans came in and he reasoned with Elsa that made her stop. His gaze turned to the man trapped on the wall who was raising his crossbow towards Elsa. Hans looked up at the chandelier and an idea took hold of him. He rushed towards the man and pushed his arm upwards. The arrow was shot and it hit the thin chain of ice that was holding the chandelier up. It plunged towards the Earth, towards Elsa. "MOVE!", I screamed at her. She looked up and ran forward. The chandelier crashed down, breaking into a million pieces. The floor actually shook and Elsa had been knocked out. Hans commanded his men to grab Elsa and to gently take her back to Arendelle. I could see the triumphant look on his face. _It ain't over yet, mutton chops._

One of the men lifted Elsa up bridal style and the men had now begun their descent back to Arendelle. Guess it was time for me to check up on our other friends.

I teleported myself to the Valley of the Living Rock. I had found this place years ago after Elsa had told me about it. She didn't know where it was exactly but according to her, it was somewhere deep in the forest. _Very helpful, young Elsa. _I discovered it and left my hand print there in case I ever needed to drop by and knowingly, I did. As soon as I got there, my senses were blinded by the maddening sounds of dozens of different trolls singing some sort of love song. I stood a few feet away from the festivities. It seemed that Kristoff and Anna were getting _married. This girl is unbelievable. _Kristoff, however, called off the wedding and as he did, Anna fell to the ground. Her hair was getting whiter and it was apparent that the chill of Elsa's powers was spreading through her veins and slowly freezing her. The eldest troll, Pabbie, came out and informed Anna that only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. _There's also hell fire but that's dangerous. _I cough a few times as Kristoff carried Anna towards his reindeer. The group climbed onto the beast and they sped off to the kingdom.

I stood there for a few seconds. I had only been in this place once and I hadn't stayed for very long but now that I was here, I could feel something. The aura of this place showed it's age and the wisdom it held. These creatures may seem goofy and eccentric but they held knowledge and power. _I should visit this place more often._

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

My eyes flutter open and I'm greeted with a stinging pain at the back of my head and pinching feelings around my wrists. I sit up straight, I fail to notice where I was. It took me a few seconds to adjust to the new light but once it did and it had become clear where I was, the fear took hold of me. I tried standing up but I couldn't as my hands had been cuffed in these metals chains. I tried pulling on them but they weren't gonna budge. I look around and the only things present was the small amount of light originating from the barred window, and a wooden door. I was in the Arendelle dungeon and I was alone. Where was Frederick? He couldn't have done anything even if he wanted to but he wouldn't leave me alone, he wouldn't abandon me.

I curl up into a ball and begin to weep. How did everything go so wrong? I never meant to hurt anyone but I ended up bringing misery to all the people of Arendelle. Is this punishment for the things I've done? Is this the universe handing out proper justice? My thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open. I stood up and looked at my visitor, it was Hans. He looked at me sympathetically and took a step forward as I took one back. He pleaded with me to end the winter and thaw out everything I had frozen. "Don't you see, I can't", my voice was weak. I told Hans that they had to let me go, that I was a danger if I continued to stay here and he agreed to ask for my release. _Maybe I misjudged him, maybe he's not a bad a man as I thought he was._

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

People believe love to be the strongest emotion; if one has love, one can achieve anything. In many cases, it is true that love is the most powerful state of being but love does not equal strength. The foible of love is loss. Once you lose the thing or person you love, all is lost. You lose the strength you had and you fall into an abyss of darkness and pain. Love's strength is only equaled by it's glaring weaknesses.

I had teleported myself back to Elsa's room. It was still as drab and confined as ever. I look around and the room brings back memories. I smile the slightest of smiles at those times I had with her. From the little girl who was afraid to even be in the same room as someone else to the elegant and strong Queen that she now was. I cough as I stare at the clock. It was time.

I walk out of her room and steadily walk to the study. I see that Anna, whose hair is almost completely white, is carried into the study shortly followed by Hans. I walk behind him and I stand at the side. A few people come and go but eventually only Anna and Hans remain. Anna tells him about her heart and what she needed to thaw it out. He closes in for the kiss but like the spawn of Satan that he was, he pulled back and revealed his true intentions. He put out the fire and left the room, left her to die alone. If this truly had been her demise then it would've been an ironically cruel end for her... but gladly, it wasn't. Olaf came into the room and began to warm her up and help her escape. _Good little snowman._

I teleport myself to the outside of the dungeon and look for the cell where Elsa was in. I found her in a few short seconds and walked into her cell. She immediately notices me and her face is filled with joy and relief. "Frederick", she said. I look down at the chains holding her down. "Come on, you need to escape. They won't let you go. Freeze these and get out." Elsa didn't question me, she didn't even speak, she just nodded her head and began to freeze the cuffs. When they were completely frozen, she began to pull but she didn't have the strength to break them, luckily I did. I grabbed the chains and pulled hard and I easily broke them. Our attention then turned towards the wall. Elsa raised her hands and focused all her energy towards it. A large burst of power came out and the wall was blasted apart. We heard footsteps from outside the doorway. "Go! I'll be right behind you." Elsa nodded and began to make a run for it but she stopped and turned to me. "Thank you.", and she was off.

I froze the door slightly to give Elsa the extra few seconds that she needed. _And my part, for now, was done. My final hand in all this: Providing just a few more seconds. What person could ask for anything else?_

I turned around and walked into the storm. The wind was strong and the snow made it near impossible to see but I didn't need to look, I know where I had to go. I walked for a few minutes till I heard the murmurs of two people a few feet away. I walked towards them and I could see Hans talking to Elsa, obviously deceiving her about her sister's 'death'. Once she heard his lie, Elsa's world was completely obliterated and she fell to her knees. The storm around us completely disappeared and I could see clearly. Elsa was sobbing and Hans was right behind her, his sword drawn. Anna was a few feet away and was staggering her way towards Kristoff who, with all his strength, was sprinting towards her. Hans raised his sword and this caught Anna's eye, she couldn't let anything happen to her sister and so she did the only thing she could: the right thing. She stepped in front of her sister and blocked the sword that was targeted towards Elsa. She froze completely only a second before impact.

Elsa finally came to her sense and looked up. She was horrified to see her sister completely frozen. She ran her hands across her cheeks and his whispered her name. She draped herself over the frozen statue of her sister as she weeped. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven surrounded the grim sight with their heads fallen in grief. But then _love_ took hold. Anna began to thaw and Elsa only became aware of this when the snowman had pointed it out. Elsa was flabbergasted but her happiness out shined her shock. She brought her sister in for a tight embrace. Anna told her about the power of love and how it can thaw a frozen heart and that's when Elsa learned what she needed to stop the winter: love. And so, that's what she used. With the love of her sister, she undid everything that she had done and the winter was gone. The fjord quickly began to unfreeze but luckily, we were all above a ship that rose and held us on it. I coughed a few times and it sparked Elsa's interest. She looked to me and I could tell from her eyes that she was grateful. I nod at her, commending her efforts.

We all turn to Anna who stomped her way towards Hans who was shocked to see her still alive. The shock was soon followed by a strong punch to the face that sent him overboard. Anna rubbed her fist as the group applauded her.

_Just a few more things left to do._

* * *

**Well, with the next chapter, we'll have gone through all the events that took place within the 'Frozen' timeline and after that, it's all my own story and characters so get ready for that roller coaster. Leave reviews telling me what you think.**

**Tune in next time, same fan fic, same fan.**


	20. Chapter 19: Until Next Time

**CHAPTER 19:**

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN**

**Well, here's the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

I felt a smile spread across my face. All my life, I spent every minute in isolation, shutting the world out, keeping myself locked in so that I would never slip up, never let the world know about my powers but as it turned out, having my powers revealed turned out to be the best thing that could ever happen to me. I was free. I had my life back, I had the acceptance of my people and the love of my sister. All my suffering had now led me to a new life, a life in which I could be free to be who I was and still loved and admired for it. Sure, it had been a hassle getting here but it was worth it. My freedom was well worth it.

Anna had just punched Hans in the face knocking him overboard. All of us cheered her on as she walked by with a smirk. I took hold of her and brought her in for a warm embrace. _She feels so warm. God, it's been so long since I last touched her and I don't ever want to let go again._ We part ways and stare into each other's eyes. _She loved me and I loved her and thanks to that love, I know had complete control of my powers. _The one thing I had been pushing away my whole life had been the one thing I needed all along.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life and quite possibly the last.", Olaf began to melt but I quickly formed a small snow flurry to keep him cool at all time. He was so giddy. He bounced up and down with joy. We both giggled at his antics when Anna turned around and looked at the blonde man who was with her before. She beckons him to come closer. "Elsa, this is Kristoff. He helped me out and we kinda owe him a new sleigh." Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. He gave me a bow. I stared at the two and couldn't help but think that they made the cutest couple.

My eyes shifted towards Frederick who was standing by the railings of the ship. "You should get him out of there, killing a prince won't be a good start to your reign.", Frederick coughed as he looked into the water. "Get Hans out of the water. He still has to answer for his crimes.", I told Kristoff and he nodded. He went over to the railing and threw down a rope to the 'struggling to stay afloat' Hans.

Frederick paced around the ship, coughing every few seconds. He looked worried and that bothered me greatly. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but there were too many people here and it would be hard explaining everything to them. I should wait.

We sailed back to the docks where we received mixed welcomes. Some applauded our return, others cursed me for freezing this land and I felt that it was justified. I had made these people go through so much and I didn't expect them to forgive me so quickly... But Anna did. She walked past me and stood in front of all the citizens.

"Listen here.", her voice was loud and confident. "My sister was scared. She had been scared for most of her life because of her powers and had locked herself away for many years just so she wouldn't hurt anyone. She was pushed... because of me and that's what led to all of this but now she's here, she has control and she will never do anything to harm you. She is a kind, gentle person who loves this kingdom and will do whatever she can to protect it.", she finished her speech and walked back to me. She grabbed my arm and escorted me back to the palace. I was touched by what she had said and I couldn't muster out anything that could voice my gratitude towards her so a simple hug would have to suffice.

The groups of people began following us; they seemed happy to have me back. _Guess Anna's speech got through to them. _We reached the courtyard of the castle and many of the citizens were standing around. I decided to put on a show and let them see for themselves that my powers weren't a threat. I tapped my foot on the ground creating a thin layer of ice. _An ice rink for the town. _I froze the fountains and sent out a blast of ice into the air. It erupted and snowflakes started to drift down. The people danced and skated. My powers had spread joy instead of fear.

I looked around the courtyard and saw only smiles plastered on the faces of the people and I felt content. I was finally happy.

* * *

{Frederick's POV}

And in the midst of all this joy and merriment there stood me. I had secluded myself to the shadows where I watched as Elsa dazzled the crowds with her powers. The beauty I had always known about had finally come to light and with it, it brought Elsa the freedom she had desired for so long.

She had created an ice rink and the people seemed to enjoy it. She then created a pair of ice skates for her sister and she fumbled across the ice rink towards Kristoff. Elsa stared at the crowd with pride and relief but here attention then came back to me. She noticed me standing at the side and she crept her way towards me. I gestured for her to follow me which she did.

We now stand at the side of the fjord. The place where Elsa had made her escape from. We closed the door behind us so no one would be able to hear us. Elsa just stood in front of me and continued to stare. I broke the ice.

"I'm proud of you.", I simply stated and this made her ease up and smile. "Thank you." I look around; the fjord, the docks, the ships, everything was quite beautiful. _One last look._

"I guess this will be our goodbye.", I said as my gaze returned back to her. She looked hurt and confused. She took a step closer but quickly took it back. Her hand returned to her chest and she looked down in sorrow. "So, you weren't lying? You really are going to leave.", her voice was weak and I knew that this was a difficult parting for her.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't lie when I said I cared for you and because of my feelings for you, I have to leave. I corrupt the people around me. You grew more colder and harsher as you spent more time with me. Imagine what you would be like if I continued to stick around."

Elsa's face suddenly shoots up and there are tears in her eyes. "That wasn't because of you, that was...", she trailed off. She started playing with her thumbs. She was probably trying to find the right wording.

"After you left, I was devastated. I - I love you. I've loved you for years and after you left, it felt like a piece of my heart was missing. I didn't want to feel that again so I decided to push you away, force myself to not love you but I couldn't. I love you, Frederick and I want you to stay with me.", she finished and tears started to run down her cheeks. I move closer and stand only inches from her. I raise my hand and wipe away the tear with my thumb.

"Elsa, you deserve better.", I spoke in a whisper but she could hear my clearly. "You love me cause I'm the only man you've known. Their are better men and you will find one who will love you the way you deserve to be loved but you can never have get that love from me.", I said as I held back some of the coughs. I back away and continue to stare at her.

"I will never love someone as much as I did you.", she spoke quickly as she took a step forward. "You will, trust me." _You won't._ "Elsa, their is more than one reason for my departure. I can't tell you what they are but I want you to understand that they are important and if they weren't there, I would stay. I would stand by your side but I can't and I need you to understand that." Her eyes scan me and she then gently nods. She stifles back a tear and says,"I understand. You have your reasons, you always do. Will I ever see you again?"

I felt a pain in my heart and I wanted to tell her the truth but I couldn't. She can't know. "You will." Elsa then walked up to me and pulled me in for a tight embrace. I didn't reciprocate but after a while, I raised my hands and placed them on her back and we stood there for a few seconds but it felt much longer. We finally parted and then I did something that Elsa had never seen me do before. I smiled. I smiled a genuine smile and this made Elsa's eyes widen but then she simply chuckled. "I've never seen you smile before. It suits you.", she complimented me and I nodded.

We stood there, staring at each other with our hands entwined. I then pulled my hand away. "Elsa, I hope only the best for you and I hope that one day we will meet again." Elsa smiled as a few more tears escaped her. She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _She wasn't that cold. _"Thank you, Fredeick for everything you've done. You will always have a place in my heart." I backed away and turned towards the fjord. I breathed in the fresh sea air. I turned my head. "Goodbye, Elsa." I teleported myself to the cliff and I stood there, peering towards the small kingdom. _I'm so sorry, Elsa. You don't deserve to go through such heartache. You don't deserve such a future._

* * *

Weeks had gone by and the now disgraced Prince Hans had been delivered back to the Southern Isles where his trial was to be held. I had gotten minutes after departing from Elsa. I had stayed and explored the kingdom waiting for his return and now it was the day.

Hans was brought into the throne room in chains and was placed on the ground in front of the King and Queen. The King ordered for all the men to leave the room so that he may be able to speak with his son alone. They complied and left without a word. "How could you do such a vile and disgraceful thing, Hans? How could you be so barbaric?!", his father was angry and disappointed with his son. The Queen was covering her mouth and trying to hold back the tears. Hans looked up and I saw the evil in his eyes.

"Father, the Queen was a sorceress. She had magic!", Hans yelled out and this got his father's attention. "Magic?", the king muttered and Hans knew that he had taken the bait. "Yes, father. She has magic and she had cursed the land. I had believed her to be consorting with the Devil and had tried to do what I thought was right. What I thought the good Lord wanted me to do." He was playing his parents like a violin, sucking up to their religious side and it seemed to be working. "But, I was told the Queen was innocent..."

"Lies! She's a witch, father and she deserves to be burned on the cross. They fear her and her powers and they do not wish to anger her. That is why they speak so highly of her. I have seen what she can do and I'm telling you, she is evil and she needs to be killed!" The King rubbed his forehead and looked at his son. "You're right. She is an abomination and deserves to be killed. The good Lord would not want a witch like her to continue living." Hans smirked. _Vile bastard._

This is why the narrow minded should never lead.

* * *

**Well, we are officially done with the 'Frozen' timeline and so from this point onward, we will be dwelling into my storyline so get ready for that. As always, leave reviews and happy reading!**

**Tune in next time, same fan fic, same fan.**


	21. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

**Now before you go crazy, no, I am not ending the story. I'll explain everything at the end so read and find out what's going on.**

* * *

Life is cruel. You're thrust into this world, tortured and tested and are made to hate this existence but yet you are instilled with this fear of dying and the point when you finally begin to cherish your time, it's over and you can never have that time back. Life's greatest tragedy is it's irony.

It was a bright, warm day in Arendelle but this setting was unbefitting to what the day held. The kingdom and it's people were in a state of dread and woe. The kingdom was damaged; buildings were destroyed, the castle had been greatly damaged and seemed to be in a weak and feeble state.

The people marched in a slow, steady pace. They all wore black and held their heads low as their paced towards their destination. Some were crying, others held a face of strength but all felt the same level of sorrow but none more so than the young princess, Anna.

They all reached the place of the graves of the previous King and Queen but next to it was the new grave of the late Queen Elsa.

Her gravestone was similar to her parents. It was as large but the one distinction it had was the snow flake carved into it. The people stood in front of it and in it's sight, more people began to cry and let out their feelings. It was a pity to lose a leader, it was even more dreadful to lose a leader who was still so young and had her whole life to look forward to.

* * *

It had only been a few months after the young Queen's coronation and the kingdom was in a position of joy and glee. The Queen had been a kind, noble and humble leader and under her steady hand the kingdom had prospered, as much as it could in such a small time frame. But then it happened, the ships came. Ships that bared the flag of the Southern Isles.

The war ships were in great number and they were easily able to overpower the defense of Arendelle. Queen Elsa stood before the King and Queen of the Southern Isles and beseeched them to stop this attack but they only cursed her, accused her of witchcraft and satanic doings. They said they were doing everything in the Lord's name and were here to rid the world of unholy abominations such as her. But Queen Elsa was strong and she fought against the intruders with all her might.

She ordered her advisors, including Anna, to contact and travel to the neighboring countries to ask for help and many of them did without question or hesitation. However, the cavalry arrived too late. Queen Elsa, with all her strength had destroyed many ships and kept the rest at bay but even for a powerful woman such as her, it was too much and her couldn't take it any longer.

Shortly after help arrived, the Queen fell into a coma and her health deteriorated quickly. The other kingdoms had supported Arendelle and had fought against the Southern Isles and had defeated them. The Queen, unfortunately, did not recover and she passed away only a few days before her birthday.

* * *

Today was her funeral and everyone was gathered to pay their respects and show their gratitude for the late Queen's sacrifice. The minister spoke a few words and step down, giving way for the Princess, now Queen, to give her eulogy.

She stood before her sister's gravestone and was facing the crowd. Her head was low and she didn't look directly at the people. Kristoff, her fiance, was standing among the crowd and was looking at his beloved with sympathy. She lifted her head and spoke.

"Queen Elsa, my sister, had shut me and the world out for most of her life. She had done so to protect the people around her, protect them from herself. She had lived her whole life believing that she had been a monster. She couldn't have been more wrong. My sister was a kind, beautiful and gentle person. She thought of others before herself, even when doing so would hurt her, she didn't care as long as she could protect others. She had held this resolve until her final moments and we will be forever grateful to her for it.", she turns and looks at her sisters grave. She speaks in a whisper,"Thank you, Elsa, for everything." Her eyes begin to water and she turns back to the crowd. "Queen Elsa's bravery and sacrifice will never be forgotten, her memory will live on!", she finished strongly and this made the people look up at her with respect and admiration.

After a while, everyone had left and the area was now empty. But then, a figure approached the grave and stood before it. The figure coughed.

{Frederick's POV}

A memory is powerful. It holds the essence of the person that inhabits it. As long as the memory live, the person lives. You don't die until you are forgotten and luckily for Elsa, she's going to live for a long, long time.

I approach her grave and stare at it with sadness. I look at her gravestone and see the snowflake carved into it and feel that it was appropriate. Elsa finally got to live the life she wanted, a life full of love and acceptance, sadly it was cut short.

"You were a unique person, Elsa, like a snowflake.", I speak to her in a soft tone. "You didn't deserve such pain, and you don't deserve what's coming your way... but you have to suffer through it. I wish there was another way but there isn't and I hope, I hope that one day I can tell you the truth and you can forgive me. But I know that won't happen and I understand why."

I bend down and stare at her gravestone. _Only from tragedy do we learn how to enjoy life. _I move my hand across the stone and examine the snowflake. _It's lovely, just like her._

I get up and start walking away. I look up into the sky, it was now night and the moon was shinning brightly.

I stare at the moon. "Take good care of her, better than what you did with that Frost boy."

I cough and continue on. _The tragedies have only just started._

* * *

**Alright, so for now, guys, I am ending the story here but don't worry, there will be a sequel and I'm planning it. The thing is that my exams have come up and I need to study and get ready for them so until they end, don't expect a new chapter. My exams will end around June 10th so expect the sequel up by then. Also, stay tuned cause I will take a little extra time and upload a sneak peak into the first chapter of the sequel along with the name and probably some hints about what it's going to be about.  
As always, leave reviews.**


	22. Preview

**PREVIEW:**

**As I promised, here is the preview for the sequel to 'Shattered Ice'. I was unable to come up with a title, regretfully, but I will come up with a cool one soon enough.**

**The sequel will include Rise of the Guardians. The reason I mentioned Pitch and Man in the Moon in the story was to show you that this was all taking part in one universe, one timeline. The sequel will take place after the events of Rise of the Guardians and for those who have read the original book, I will not be following the story and mythos set up by it. I have created my own back story and set of characters so I apologize beforehand. **

**The story will involve Elsa, Frederick, the Guardians, several other spirits and I hope that I can pull it off. Fingers crossed.**

**Now, onto the preview:**

* * *

_Spirits, specters, beings that have gone beyond the simple fabric of mortal life are not uncommon. These creatures are in abundance but they are not immortal. They live until they are killed and they can easily be replaced but there are a few that cannot be simply substituted. They are known as the Celestial Beings and they have powers beyond comprehension... but they too can be killed but what is there that is more powerful than such god like beings?_

_Chaos._

* * *

**So that was the preview for the first chapter of the sequel. Hope it gets you all at least a little bit excited. Hope you all had a fun time reading the story and if you did, mind leaving a few reviews? :3**

**Until next time. Ciao.**


End file.
